Heart of a Gryffindor
by t-peezy
Summary: Cassandra Moore-Potter loved her husband, Harry, and knew everything about him...that is until she recently discovers his secret of being the most famous wizard in the wizarding world. Canon up until after HBP
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except Cassandra

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic...so take it easy on me.

On one Friday morning, Cassandra Moore-Potter woke up relieved that today was the first official day that she, along with her husband Harry, would start their vacation. Her job as an editor of a local magazine was a demanding job which gave her little time to see her husband of three years. Once fully awake, Cassandra turned her head to find Harry not in bed with her. She shrugged it off and slipped into her silk robe. She made her way down the hallway of their Atlanta, Georgia home and paused when she saw her husband in the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetheart." Harry looked up from the table.

"Good morning. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so beautiful I thought I would just let you sleep."

"Thank you, baby."

Cassandra stared into her husband's bright blue eyes and thought about how so many people in her family was shocked that her husband was a white, British male. She placed her hand in his and noticed the vast contrast of skin. Harry looked at her quizzically.

"Sweetheart, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing…just thinking about the night I brought you home to my family."

"Oh, that day. I was bloody nervous."

"You, I was nervous. I'm was the chocolate sistah with a white boy on her arm."

"Well, I love my 'chocolate sistah' perfectly." she tried to hold in her laugh but failed. "What?"

"Honey, with your accent…you saying sistah…not so much."

"Thanks, I feel so much better."

"You know I'm playing with you. In fact, I love your accent. It's so sexy." she purred into his ear.

"So, what do you want to do on the first day of our vacation?"

"I don't know…I was kinda thinking…."

"Thinking what?

"I was thinking we go to England. I mean it's been years since you've been there and I'm pretty sure your family misses you."

Suddenly, Harry's smiled faded. It has been years since he was at home. He tried everything to forget Hogwarts, Death Eaters, the death of Dumbledore, and especially Voldemort. He hated that part of his life. He wanted to forget but that scar on his forehead was always a constant reminder of the coward he is today. Cassandra noticed Harry's spacey expression.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. I mentioned England and you turned pale."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Harry, you've been acting strange lately. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I am…look, can we talk about something else?"

"Sure…." she said though she was not fully convinced he was fine. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'll be in the shower while you think of something to talk about."

"Okay."

Harry sighed when Cassandra closed the bathroom door behind her. He hated keeping his past a secret from his wife. Her spirit alone made him fall in love with her. If she believed in magic she would've made a brilliant Gryffindor, he thought to himself. Cassandra did make him think about one thing: his friends. It has been years since he has seen and heard from Hermione and Ron.

Cassandra got into the shower thinking about Harry's eyes and the vast change in them. She thought it was odd for a person to be away from their home country and never want to return. She also noted that in all the years of their relationship Harry never really disclosed the full story of his past. Everything was a vague description of his childhood. Once finished, Cassandra got dressed in a summer dress and sandals and headed for the kitchen.

"Have you thought about what you wanted to talk about?"

"I didn't…how about we go to the park instead? It's a nice day today."

"Nice day? It's hotter than hell outside." she picked up his newspaper and fanned herself with it. Harry eyes went wide as he noticed that she picked up The Daily Prophet and not the Muggle newspaper.

"Um…sweetheart? I left my wallet in the bedroom…."

"I'll be right back."

"Thanks." he watched as she put the paper down and went into their bedroom. Harry grabbed the paper and said a spell to transform the paper into the Muggle one.

"I didn't see it."

"Oh? Let me check." he bent down and pretended to get his wallet from the floor. "Here it is. It must've fell to the ground."

"I guess so. Are you ready?" with a nod Harry stood up and him and Cassandra left for the park.

Once there, Harry and Cassandra walked in the park and watched birds eating. In that moment Harry truly felt happy. Suddenly, Harry felt his scar throb with pain. He placed a palm over the scar and winced.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a headache."

"Do you want to go back to the house?"

"Yeah. Sorry for the brief outing."

Cassandra helped her husband up and they walked to the car. When they arrived home Harry's scar was still pulsing and he took some pills to make his wife think he had a migraine. Cassandra got up from her chair.

"I'm going to go to the store to get groceries for tonight. Do you need anything?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"Okay…."

Cassandra left leaving Harry to wail in agony. It has been years since he felt pain…then again he has never really healed from Dumbledore's death. Suddenly, Harry heard a pounding on the door. The door shook with a rumble. Harry stumbled around the house looking for his wand. He kept it hidden from Cassandra and swore never to tell her about the wizarding world. He stood in the middle of the living room when the door seized and an eerie quiet took over the room.

Harry saw the door blast forward into splinters and he had his wand ready to use. A figure slowly made their way into the door frame. He wanted to wait to see if it was a Death Eater who tracked him down. Once he saw a wand peeking from the door, Harry knew what spell to use.

"_Expelliarmus_!" the wand flew across the living room and he picked up the wand. Harry saw the figure come closer with their hands up. In that moment Harry saw a familiar face.

"Hermione? What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Yes, it's me. It took me years but I finally found you!" she ran over to hug him.

"Wait, wait. How did you know I was in America?"

"A Muggle spy for us spotted you here. Harry, why did you run away?"

"Hermione, now is not a good time. I'm happy here, I'm happy…my wife…." his jaw dropped when he saw Cassandra holding a bag of groceries.

"Harry, what the hell is going on here? Why is the door in a million pieces?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra looked at the destroyed door and ruined living room furniture. Her mind raced until she saw Harry with a shocked expression on his face and a strange woman in her living room.

"Cassandra, I can explain…."

"Who is she, Harry? Is this why you have been acting strange?" she slammed the bag down.

"Harry, you haven't told her?"

"Tell me what?" rage building inside her.

"Hermione and I are having an affair…." Harry hated to lie. He would rather have Cassandra hate him for something other than telling her that his whole life was a lie. Hermione gasped then glared at Harry.

"This is why you been avoiding me? You son of a bitch! I gave you three years of marriage and you just throw it away on this bitch?"

"Look, it's not what you think." Hermione bravely stated.

"Shut up! No wonder why you didn't want to go to England. You would be tempted to see your little bitch on the side!" Harry closed his eyes as he heard the hurtful words fly out of his wife's mouth. "And you…." she turned to Hermione. "what, couldn't be satisfied with a single man?"

"Harry, please tell her the truth!"

"I can't!"

"What the fuck is going on? The damn door is missing…Harry, please?"

"You have to sit down…."

"Harry, I am trying not to rip your damn head off! I don't know what to believe. I really like to see you explain this shit." she let out a humorless chuckle.

Cassandra sat on the couch and crossed her arms. Hermione could feel how much Cassandra wanted to hurt her. She hoped Harry would finally tell his wife the truth. She noticed that neither of their wands were hidden.

"Cassandra, Hermione and I are not having an affair…." he took a deep breath. "She's my friend. I met her at a school called Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school for children with magical powers. I'm telling you the truth." he heard her let out a humorless chuckle.

"Are you high? First you tell me you're screwing Herny…."

"Hermione."

"Whatever! And now you make up some bullshit story about meeting her at some magic school? You need help, Harry."

"Look, just listen to me! This is why I never told you this because you would've thought I was mad."

"You're damn right! That had to be the craziest excuse I ever heard. God, why did I marry your ass in the first place?" she jumped off the couch.

"He's telling the truth!"

"Did I ask you?"

Before Harry could think, he raised his wand and said a spell. Cassandra saw her husband holding some stick and her eyes went wide once each piece of the door started to move and piece together. Harry moved the wand in the direction of the doorframe and placed the newly restored door back into the frame. He glanced over at his stunned wife. Cassandra collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Cassandra! Cassandra, sweetheart…please wake up." a relieved sigh escaped his lips as he saw his wife gain consciousness.

"Where am I?"

"You fainted."

"What just happened? What the hell is in your…oh God."

"Harry, we have to use the Obliviate spell."

"Obliviate?"

"We have to erase your memory of seeing anything magical."

"The hell you are! Harry, when in the hell were you going to tell me you had magical powers?"

"I…I'm so sorry, Cassandra."

"You're sorry! You lied to me for years and all you can say is sorry?"

"Harry lookout!" Hermione screamed.

Harry turned his head to see a group of Death Eaters with their wands out ready to attack. He grabbed Cassandra by her waist and flew over the couch. Her eyes bulged as she saw what she thought was men in black robes and silvery masks. Hermione threw out a curse and dived behind a chair. Cassandra saw bright lights emit from the wands in every direction.

Hermione hit one Death Eater while Harry tried with all his stamina to protect Cassandra. Hermione made her way from the chair and ran to the couch to meet Harry. Suddenly, Cassandra felt her body being pulled from the floor and the sensation of being twisted and stretched. Everyone collapsed in a field. It looked very unfamiliar for Cassandra.

"I think we are safe for now." Hermione assured Harry and Cassandra.

"What just happened back there? Did you see that? Oh shit, our home!"

"Cassandra, I told you I was telling the truth."

"Now is not the time to say I told you so! How did we get here…where is here?"

"I used a portkey. Cassandra, those were Death Eaters. They are after Harry and any Muggle associated with him."

"Wait, what? What the hell is a Muggle and…Harry, please tell me why they are after you."

"It's complicated."

"Come on. We have to go inside."

"Inside where?" just then she saw a house in the distance.

Cassandra felt her husband carry her and in that moment she noticed she was bleeding. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed she was nowhere near Atlanta. The house looked simple and in the country. She noticed a man with red hair standing in the doorframe with his wand out.

"What the bloody hell happened to you two…who's this?"

"It's good to see you too, Ron." Harry muttered as he slipped past Ron and entered the house with Cassandra. He gently eased her on a chair.

"Where am I?"

"You know when you said you wanted to go to England…."

"You mean I got transported from Atlanta, Georgia to fucking England?"

"Oh, Ron, this is my wife Cassandra. Cassandra, Ron Weasley."

"Wait, you got married? When?"

"Three years ago. I was living in Georgia in the Muggle world and…."

"Hello? You still haven't given me an explanation as to why I am in a different part of the globe and that men in black robes tried to kill me!"

"Sweetheart, please!"

"Don't sweetheart me!" she stood up only to fall down again. "Ow!"

"You're hurt." Harry pointed his wand at her leg.

"What are you going to do?" she saw Harry say a spell and her wound healed instantly. Seconds later, she checked her leg to see the wound had disappeared. "It's gone."

"Cassandra, I need you to trust me from now on. It is very vital that you trust me."

"Okay." she looked around the house and outside the window.

"Do you want anything to drink? Some tea perhaps?"

"No thanks, Hermione. I'm sorry about what I said about you earlier."

"What did she say?" Ron scratched his head.

"Um…I thought Harry was having an affair with Hermione. He lied and said they did."

"What?"

"Don't worry. He only did that so I wouldn't find out he was a wizard. Harry, what's going to happen to our home?"

"I have no idea."

"I think it is safe for now. I'll guess Ron and I need to prepare dinner and leave you two alone."

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen this bloke in ages and you want to make dinner?" Hermione gave him a warning glare. "Fine, I'll help you prepare dinner."

When Hermione and Ron left, Cassandra sat in the chair by the fire. She noticed various pictures on the mantel and was shocked that the pictures moved. Her eyes kept traveling to her healed leg. Harry noticed Cassandra was in total disbelief. He felt so much guilt for not telling her the truth when he first initially met her. There was an awkward silence that hung into the air since Cassandra was too shocked to speak and Harry was so consumed with guilt to talk to her.

"Harry, why were those men…I think they were men…chasing after you?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, tell me. I hate being shut out of your life like this."

"You're not going to like it."

"Please…."

Harry began recounting the tale of his birth and how he got that scar on his forehead. Cassandra listened on as Harry told her about his days at Hogwarts and how there were rumors of Voldemort's return. He went into detail about the life of Voldemort himself. Everything was sinking into her head. She almost cried when she heard about Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore's death. Harry confessed everything that lead to his escape to America.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I don't know. I didn't want you to get involved in my past. I have lost so many people that…I didn't want to lose you for some stupid reason. An ignorant reason."

"You wouldn't think I don't go through the same shit? I'm an African American woman married to a white man, who's not even from America, and we live in the South. I know what it's like for someone to hate you because they are ignorant."

"Cassandra, I need you to be prepared for the worst. It is a very dangerous time and in this world…just promise me."

"I promise." Cassandra paused because she didn't really want to ask the next question. "So, you're a wizard…did you ever cast any spells in Atlanta?"

"Loads of times. I fixed the car, did all the chores when you were gone…."

"Did you ever use magic on me?" Harry blushed at that question.

"Um…you know that time when we were making love and you thought you were floating…."

"You used magic while we were in bed?" she said it a little louder than she intended.

"Not so loud. It was only three times."

"Three times? Like that isn't a big thing? We were having sex!"

"Dinner's ready!" Hermione announced in the living room. That made Cassandra blush with embarrassment. She could see Ron's amused smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone made their way to the kitchen. Harry didn't notice Hermione and Ron had wedding rings on. He was saddened to miss his two best mates' wedding. Cassandra sat next to Harry and smelled the delicious food.

"I normally prepare food with magic, but I figured that you two needed some time alone I would prepare the food the Muggle way."

"What's Muggle again? Sorry, Hermione."

"No, it's quite alright. A Muggle is someone who doesn't have or believe in any magical powers or the magical world in general. It's not a demeaning term…I'm Muggle-born…meaning my parents do not have any magical powers but I inherited powers from a distant ancestor."

"So, you're saying powers can be inherited? Do I have magical ancestry?"

"I doubt it."

"So, Harry, where did you go? You just ran without telling us, your mates, where you were going." Ron interrupted. Cassandra could feel the tension within Ron building.

"Ron, I felt like I had no choice. This whole war was my fault. I was the one who lived and Voldemort was after me."

"But, you just abandoned us! Many people have lost their lives!"

"Ronald!" Hermione shot another warning glare. "That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that he is here."

"Ron, it kills me to this day that I have made so many wrong decisions and there is no way to change things."

"Look, I'm sorry for blowing up at you and whatnot. Hey, let's look on the Brightside of things. Like, how did you meet Cassandra?"

"Quite a funny story about that."

FLASHBACK

_After spending many years in hiding and failing to find the final Horcrux, Harry decided to create a new identity and distance himself from the wizarding world. He wanted to forget anything and everything in his past. After settling in Atlanta, Georgia, he lived his life like any ordinary Muggle male. One night Harry decided to go to a club to relieve the stress and guilt of running away._

_Cassandra Moore was having a girl's night out with one of her friends, Kim. She was single and loving it. On the previous days they joked about wearing gold to the club. She knew she looked fierce in her gold tunic dress, gold heels, and gold accessories. Everything was going great until her friend Kim wanted to dance thus leaving Cassandra all by herself._

"_Aye yo you!" she heard some random wannabe thug in a tall T-shirt and gold in his mouth hitting on her. "Where you from?"_

"_Here…."she said coldly._

"_You actin' all quiet. I'm just tryin' to show you a good time…."_

_She desperately wanted this man to get away from her because his breath smelled and he reeked of marijuana. She knew he was going to be one of those guys that would follow her throughout the club._

"_I'm good. My boyfriend is making sure I'm having a good time."_

"_You're one dem females that say that shit to scare men away."_

_Cassandra rolled her eyes, slid off the stool, and walked around. She knew that same man was chasing after her. She had to think of another excuse. Suddenly she saw a man sitting by himself drinking a beer. __Harry didn't really think this was his scene but decided to stay. As he ordered a beer he noticed that he looked out of place in the club. He wondered how a place like this would be in the wizarding world. Harry saw a woman coming towards his direction._

"_Baby, I'm having such a good time…."_

"_What? You have the wrong person."_

"_Play along…."_

"_This your boyfriend?" Harry looked at the man and then at the strange woman who made pleading eyes._

"_Yeah, I am. Sweetheart, I was looking for you but I figured you fancied dancing." Harry placed his arm around her waist. The annoying guy left her alone. Harry still had his arm around her waist._

"_Okay, you can let go now."_

"_What's the matter, love?"_

"_Don't 'love' me. I just did that to get rid of that dude."_

"_Well, he's gone…fancy a drink?"_

"_I don't fancy anything. How can I trust you? You could be a rapist for all I know."_

"_Well, something made you trust me enough to walk towards me." Harry saw her slowly starting to agree with him._

"_Fine. But I swear if you do anything suspicious I do know a couple of my cousins that would fuck your ass up." Cassandra saw the man chuckle but she held her stern face to let him know she was serious. His smile faded a bit._

"_I'm Harry by the way."_

"_Cassandra."_

_Harry bought Cassandra a drink and the two sat there and in the awkward silence being filled with music. Harry thought there was something about Cassandra that he liked but he couldn't figure out why. Cassandra still didn't know why she felt like she could trust Harry. It was very out of character for her to pick a random stranger and pretend to be his girlfriend. She heard Harry speak._

"_Oh, our drinks arrived." he took his beer and let her get her drink._

"_So, where are you from, Harry."_

"_Where do you think I'm from?"_

"_Uh…England…."_

"_Good guess. What gave it away?" he cheekily grinned before sipping his beer._

"_Ha-ha…a smartass. Do the English always give a person sarcasm?"_

"_Do Americans always have to challenge a person's statement?"_

"_Not all…just me."_

_As time went on the two talked for the next hour. They talked about various subjects ranging from music to politics to England vs. America. Cassandra felt comfortable around Harry even though this was the first time they have ever met. It alarmed her greatly. She noticed her friend, Kim, was walking towards them to check up on her. Before the night ended, they exchanged phone numbers and bid each other goodnight._

END FLASHBACK

"Wow, what happened after that night?" Ron was totally engrossed in the story.

"I called Cassandra the next week. It was really weird. She thought I was mad and she tried to brush me off at first…."

"But then I had my friend Kim talk me into going out on a date with you, and here we are." she stared dreamily into her husband's eyes.

"Sorry we put you in the middle of this, Cassandra." Hermione apologetic eyes fell upon her.

"I'm still confused right now, but maybe…maybe I just need to rest and let this all sink in."

Dinner was over and Harry decided that the two of them needed to rest. Hermione suggested that they sleep in the guest room for tonight. Also, she gave Cassandra spare pajamas and bid them goodnight. Harry sat on the edge of the bed while Cassandra went to the splash her face with water.

"Cassandra, I'm really sorry for not telling you about this…all of this sooner."

"Harry, I'm really upset right now. I mean, were you ever going to tell me?"

"No…." he said in a defeated tone. "Would you have believed me? Would you believe that there was a wizarding world and that there was a school for people like me?"

"Don't you dare make yourself to be the victim! I almost died because you didn't think to divulge the fact that from the day we met you had magical powers. You would rather have me believe that you slept with someone else than tell me the truth!"

"And how was I supposed to tell you…'honey, we need some milk from the store and by the way I have magical powers'…you would've thought I was mad."

"Fine. I would've told you to seek professional help, but I think it runs a lot deeper than you thinking I would have you committed."

"What are you talking about?"

"You feel guilty…you feel guilty for running away. I can see it in your eyes. It makes sense now. Anything that reminded you of your escape your eyes would glaze over…they have that same look now." she caressed his pale cheek.

"Cassandra, I was in Gryffindor. We were supposed to be proud and never excepted defeat. I ran away like a coward."

"Harry, from what I've heard so far, you escaped because it was too much pressure. You are the key to whether Muggles like me and the Muggle-born live. You were just a kid and you had a very adult decision to make. That is why you distanced yourself from the wizarding world."

"It's sorta scary how you know me completely."

"I did marry your ass." she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. She tried to stifle her yawn.

"Tired?"

"A bit…you?"

"Nah, but I'll be okay. I'll just watch you sleep."

"Okay. Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Could you just hold me…please?"

Harry slid further into bed as he laid down beside Cassandra. He wrapped his strong arms around her torso. Cassandra could feel Harry's heart pounding in his chest. She didn't want to imagine what it would be like if that heart stopped beating and his limbs cold.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Cassandra woke to see her husband sleeping next to her. Her mind was still on the events of yesterday. She has never seen anything like that where a person could be hurt just by a flick of the wand. Harry began to stir.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Morning. Cassandra, I'm sorry about yesterday. I've wanted to tell you for so long…."

"Harry, what's done is done. There is no going back. We have to focus on the now."

"I forgot to tell you last night that I was shocked you used the words Muggle and Muggle-born.

"I can't believe I actually understand what a Muggle is."

"I think we should head downstairs. I think Hermione and Ron are waiting downstairs for us."

Cassandra got up from the bed looking at her loaned pajamas. She thought about the state of their home and what will happen if her family asks questions. All these thoughts ran through her mind she didn't know where to begin. The two made their way downstairs to see Ron and Hermione sitting at the table.

"Good morning you two. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, surprisingly."

"That's brilliant. Harry, you're pretty quiet this morning."

"Uh…I'm a bit worried about our home…."

"Well, Ron and I and decided to go to your house. We wanted to see if there were any Death Eaters lingering about."

"Was it a trap?"

"Shockingly, no. We searched everywhere. Afterwards, I put your house in order so it looks like nothing happened. I decided to bring you some clothes from your house. They're on the table over there if you like."

"Thanks." she saw the suitcases sitting on the table. Hermione opened one of them which had her clothes. "I think I'm going to freshen up before I eat."

Harry decided to stay down and catch up with Ron and Hermione. It was difficult to try to explain his reason for leaving this life behind so many years ago. Harry could sense that something was bothering the two. He knew there was more to the story.

"Hermione, was that the whole story?"

"No. I didn't want to frighten Cassandra. The truth is…your house was destroyed by the Death Eaters and…."

"Bellatrix Lestrange was there holding a picture of you and Cassandra. It looked like a newspaper article announcing your marriage. For years Voldemort has been obsessed with finding you. Many people thought you died, but he somehow felt your presence."

"I still don't know how they found me from all these years."

"There was a spy from the Ministry…apparently he was working as an informant for the Death Eaters as well. After I figured out he was the traitor I tracked you down to warn you."

"Harry, now that Voldemort knows you are alive, he wants you dead. The Order wants to talk to you about fighting in the war."

At those words a lump grew in Harry's throat. He had to face the inevitable and destroy Voldemort forever. Cassandra freshened up and got dressed. As she made her way down stairs she heard the full truth of what happened.

"How dangerous is this Voldemort?"

"Cassandra." Harry's eyes fell upon her. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough. So, all of you were just going to leave me in the dark about everything? You know what, I may be the only motherfucker without magical powers but I at least deserve what the hell I'm getting myself into!"

"Cassandra, it's not like that…."

"Then what is it then? I feel like nobody wants to tell me anything! I love you, Harry! Me finding out about you being a wizard does not change things. I took those marriage vows and I meant that I would be behind you all the way."

"Will you be there? When there's dozens of Death Eaters or Lord Voldemort himself finds us and kills us…will you be there? There is a chance I may die or you may die. I don't want to be responsible if something happened to you."

"I think we should go to London now…." Hermione didn't want to make the conversation anymore awkward than it already was but they had to see the Order.

"Right."

"Cassandra, do you want to come along?"

With a nod, Cassandra agreed to accompany them. She was a bit puzzled as to why they had brooms out. When she saw Ron's broom levitate she knew they were riding the brooms. Hermione climbed behind Ron. Harry mounted his broom and actually missed the sensation of riding the broom. He held his hand out for Cassandra and she looked at him with a scared look in her eyes. His pleading eyes made her melt and she cautiously climbed onto the broom. With a jerk they were into the air. Cassandra closed her eyes and held onto Harry for dear life. She hated flying and being in the air with nothing to protect her made her terrified.

She knew that there was no turning back. She became thrust into the Wizarding world and now she could never go back to her former life. After a minute, Cassandra opened her eyes to them flying above the clouds. It was a stunning sight for her. Harry felt her relax and smiled as her grip loosened. They had arrived in London and her jaw dropped at the lovely view. Though this trip was nowhere near a vacation, she felt like a tourist looking down at the place where her husband lived.

"We're here. Oh, there's Mr. Weasley."

"Harry, is that you?"

"It is." the men embraced. Arthur glanced over at Cassandra. "Oh, this is my wife, Cassandra."

"Nice to meet you. I think my son sent an owl and told us everything that has happened. Well, let's hurry inside!" Arthur said a spell and Cassandra saw the brick building expand. Harry held Cassandra's hand to reassure her that it was okay. She went inside not sure if she was in an actual house or a magical one. She was surprised to see a family of redheads and she knew they were Ron's family.

"For Merlin's sake, Arthur, why do you insist on using magic in the daylight? Harry, it's good to see you. You look so grown up!" Harry felt suffocated in Molly's embrace.

"Harry! Welcome back!" both Fred and George said in unison.

"Hello George, Fred."

"Who is this lovely lady?" Cassandra saw one of the twins stare at her. Ron rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity.

"You stupid git, this is Harry's wife."

"Harry, you got married?"

"Yes, this is Cassandra."

"Well, welcome to the family…the Wizarding family that is."

"Thanks."

"I feel rude for not introducing myself. I'm Molly, Ron's mother. This is my husband Arthur, my sons Fred and George, Percy, and…where is Ginny?"

"I'm here." Cassandra could she the only female child didn't look too happy to see her. Hermione could also see Ginny's expression.

"Well, make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, That would be nice."

Cassandra felt awkward being in a stranger's house. She looked around the house and saw that the house did not belong to the Weasleys. She noticed Harry was staring at Ginny. That stare scared her to the core. She knew that look. They had history together.

"Where are you from, Cassandra?"

"I'm from Atlanta, Georgia. It's in the South of the United States."

"Fascinating. I bet it was strange for you, Harry, to be in a strange place."

"Sort of…I was practically the only person with an English accent."

"Now, it's the other way around. I'm the only person with an American accent."

"How did you meet, Harry?"

"We met at a club." Cassandra could see everybody's confused expressions.

"Sorry, but what is a club? I'm usually rubbish when it comes to Muggle culture."

"Um…it's a place where people go to dance and drink…."

"It's a ball then?" Arthur was at a loss.

"Uh…not quite. Harry, maybe you can explain it better."

"It's a place where mostly young Muggles go and dance and listen to music. It's sort of like a pub but a bit different." Harry found it amusing how everyone let out a unanimous 'oh'.

"I'm sorry for asking…is this your house?"

"Oh, Merlin no. This here used to be the Black household. Did Harry tell you the story of Sirius Black?" Molly waited until Cassandra nodded her head to continue. "Well, Sirius let the Order hold our meetings here. I'm about to start dinner. Harry, why don't you give Cassandra a tour of the house?" Cassandra got up from her chair and let Harry show her around the house. She thought the place was a bit old and dusty but she dealt with it. Harry stopped in the drawing room where Cassandra saw the Black family tree.

"So this is the Black family…why are some of the faces burned off?"

"Long story. Basically the 'blood traitors' of the Wizarding world."

"That sounds like some bullshit."

"Come on, we should probably go." something alarmed Cassandra on how this room made Harry boil with anger. They were walking when Fred and George stopped them in the hallway.

"Cassandra! We've been looking for you. We hear you work as an editor for a magazine." George used a sugary sweet tone.

"Yeah…."

"Does your job involve interviewing single models?"

"It does sometime. Do you want me to give them your numbers?"

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Cassandra, when I was with Ron packing some of your clothes…I was wondering where do you shop?"

"Um…plenty of stores. I mostly have local designers send me things so they might get the chance to be featured in the magazine. But I'll let you borrow some stuff."

"That would be brilliant."

"Now, you know I have to shop here in England."

"Ugh, Harry, I still don't get it. What is it with women and shopping?"

"I have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Cassandra felt herself get comfortable with the Weasley family except one person, Ginny. She didn't know why the woman would glare at her at times. It was flattering to her that everyone kept bombarding her with questions about the Muggle world. It was dinner time and she descended down the stairs leading to a full English meal. She took a seat between Harry and Percy.

"Harry, is the Muggle world in America the same as the Muggle world here in England?"

"Um…sort of. Atlanta is very different from here. Very hot during this time of year."

"And you have the Southern hospitality thing…when I first met Harry he said that people were too nice."

"Though it was a bit annoying that everyone would do the double take because I have a British accent."

"But Atlanta is a large city, so there are many people all over the world that live there."

"Cassandra, I have been fascinated by the Muggle world. I have collected many things from the Muggle world and I have one question…."

"Go for it."

"What exactly is the function of an iron?"

"Um…it's used to get wrinkles out of clothes. You plug it into the wall and it heats. After that, well, you get the idea."

"Didn't Harry just use his wand? It would be a lot easier."

"Um…I didn't know Harry had any magical powers until last night."

"What? Harry, you didn't tell your wife you were a wizard?" Molly stared at Harry awaiting an answer. Harry could tell she was not pleased.

"Well…I…uh…."

"Harry had his reasons for not telling me. I'm just glad I know now." she stretched her arm out and placed her hand over his.

"I'm not feeling well. I'm going to lie down for a bit." Ginny mumbled before abruptly leaving the table. Everyone knew Ginny was a bit jealous of Cassandra, but they decided to just let her be. Harry had to talk to her and excused himself from the table. Cassandra was shocked that he ran after her.

"Ginny! Slow down."

"How could you? How could you run away like that?"

"Ginny, I was young and confused. It was a hard decision to make at the time. I didn't want to leave, but I was tired of being 'The Boy Who Lived'. I just wanted to be normal. Dumbledore had just died and the Death Eaters were gaining control…."

"So you decided to abandon the same people that would die for you…that had died for you! You have no idea what the Wizarding world was like when you left! All you cared about was living your life and marrying her!" Harry could she the tears in her eyes.

"Ginny, I could never forget you or our relationship together."

"Why her? She doesn't even know a thing about magic and she doesn't have any magical powers…."

"Ginny, I can't change the past but to take it out on Cassandra is not fair to her."

"I just want to know why."

"When I'm with Cassandra, I feel like I never left England. Her spirit reminded me of being in Gryffindor."

"So…" Ginny tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "it is really over between us then."

"Ginny…."

"Harry, please promise me something. Promise me that Cassandra is the one you truly love and I swear if she betrays you in any way…."

Harry hugged Ginny and let her cry her tears. He hated to hurt Ginny but he meant every word he said about Cassandra, he truly loved her. Meanwhile, Cassandra was sitting at the dinner table when Harry went to talk to Ginny. She saw the uncomfortable smiles that Molly and the rest of the Weasley clan threw at her direction. Her heart sank as she realized Harry and Ginny was once in love. Harry returned to the dinner table and squeezed Cassandra's hand. After dinner everyone helped Molly clear the table.

"Harry, we were going to Hogsmeade to do some shopping. Would you and Cassandra care to join us?"

"We would love that."

"Cassandra, it was lovely meeting you and I'm pretty sure you will keep Harry on his toes. And if you have any questions about the Wizarding world or just England in general, don't be afraid to ask."

With everything put away Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Cassandra went back to Hermione's home. It was emotionally draining to be in the middle of a war but what weighed heavy on her mind was Harry's connection to Ginny. She knew this was just paranoia but Cassandra felt as some sort of replacement for Ginny. Harry trudged up the stairs into the guest room with Cassandra towing in behind him.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" Harry knew what she was inquiring. Her eyes gave it away.

"Yes, Ginny and I dated before I ran away. Cassandra…Ginny is part of my past and I will always have a place in my heart for Ginny, but that does not mean I love her like I love you."

"Harry, I'm sorry about this morning. I just felt like everybody kept treating me like this poor frail Muggle who wouldn't understand anything about this world. Harry, I can take the truth. You don't have to lie…look, I know that this war thing or whatever it is will kill one if not both of us. Many things are running through my mind right now. I just want to be prepared for anything."

"But that what kills me, Cassandra. Ginny made me realize that me running away caused more problems here. I have let so many people die because I wanted to be normal."

"Why do you keep beating yourself up over this? It happened but you have to focus on the now, baby."

"I guess you're right." he tried to convince himself.

"Good."

Harry changed into his pajama bottoms and plain T-shirt and climbed into bed. Cassandra was searching for something to wear from the suitcase. She still wandered how Ron and Hermione managed to packed their clothes. She paused when she saw her white negligee at the bottom. After five minutes of getting ready, Cassandra emerged from the bathroom.

"Wow, where did you get that?"

"From my suitcase. I initially bought this thing for our vacation but since this trip is more business related…you know what, this is such a bad time for this. I'm going to go change."

"No, it's fine." there was a huge grin on Harry's face. He watched as Cassandra climbed into bed.

"Are you sure? Because I feel a little bit awkward…."

Cassandra's words were cut off as Harry leaned over and kissed her. She wrapped her arm's around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Harry snaked his arms around her waist moving his kisses to her neck. Cassandra didn't know if she was completely comfortable with making love in a stranger's home…she did meet Hermione only 48 hours before. That thought dissipated as Harry let one strap of her negligee fall down and kissed her shoulder. Harry loved the way Cassandra would bite her lip. She stared into his eyes which were darkening with lust.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" she glanced up at him through her lashes. Harry looked at her round, plump lips, her lovely cocoa brown skin, and her chocolate eyes.

"Yes…." Harry said in a husky whisper.

Cassandra kissed him once more. She briefly pulled away to remove his T-shirt. Harry gently laid Cassandra down on the bed. He let his hands roam all over her body. She arched into his touch thinking about how long it has been since they slept together. Harry saw his pale hand was on Cassandra's trembling thigh. Cassandra took a sharp intake of breath when Harry's hand caressed her inner thigh, past the barrier of her matching lace panties, and stopped at her soaked core.

Harry smirked when he felt Cassandra shake as he circled her clit. She was close but groaned in frustration at Harry withdrawing his hand. He slowly got out of bed and was looking for something. Cassandra became puzzled when he pulled out his wand. Harry pointed the wand at a radio that was visible in the room. He used magic to turn to the radio on. This made Casandra giggle and playfully roll her eyes. Harry removed his pajama bottoms and underwear and returned to bed.

"If you think you're using magic this time…forget it."

"What? You mean I can't do this?" Harry waved his wand once more and in an instant Cassandra's negligee and underwear were gone.

"Wha…how did you…."

"Wizard's secret."

"Come over here Mr. Wizard."

Harry obliged as he crawled up her body. Without any clothes to act as barriers, Harry entered his beautiful wife. Cassandra shuddered as Harry slid in and out of her. She loved how her brown skin contrasted with the paleness of Harry's pale shoulder. Harry bent down to devour Cassandra's neck which made her writhe with pure madness. He increased his speed and Cassandra tried to not cry out but one loud moan escaped her lips and she hoped that Ron and Hermione doesn't hear them. Harry could tell Cassandra was close so he picked up more speed. He grabbed her hands and took them in his.

"Harry…." Cassandra whispered as she came which pushed Harry over the edge. Both lay there trying to recover their high. Harry collapsed next to her then wrapped his arms around Cassandra.

"Who do I need to thank for packing that?" this made Cassandra burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Cassandra woke up and saw Harry still sleeping. She tried to quietly get up so she could search for her missing negligee. She wondered where it went when Harry made it disappear. Just when she shifted she felt Harry's arm encircle her waist. Harry woke up before Cassandra and pretended to sleep. She turned her head to find Harry grinning while his eyes were closed.

"Harry! How long were you up?"

"Not long."

"Alright Mr. Wizard, where did you put my clothes?"

"I have no idea. They could be under the bed or they could be on the roof."

"Are you kidding? You're playing with me, right?"

"Maybe…."

"I swear if my clothes are on the roof…."

"Okay, okay…they're right over there." Harry snickered while pointing to the pile in the corner.

"Ha-ha."

Cassandra got up and got dressed in her negligee. She knew her hair was messed up and decided to bother with it after she ate. Harry could smell breakfast from downstairs. He finally grabbed his glasses, slinked out of bed, and grabbed his pajamas and T-shirt. Harry knew Cassandra would be shocked to see Hogsmeade though he never knew if other Muggles had previously visited. Cassandra and Harry made their way down the stairs to find Hermione and Ron sitting at the table.

"Good morning you two." Hermione was smirking inside her coffee mug.

"You two look quite well-rested this morning." Ron grew the same smirk. Harry knew they heard them last night.

"This is so embarrassing…."

"Oh, come on, Harry. We're all adults here. You two are married."

"Who's idea was it to pack this thing?" Cassandra grab her negligee.

"Well, it was my idea." Hermione finally confessed. "I know that in the time of war a person's certain needs gets neglected."

"Hey!"

"Ron, you know what I mean. Harry, Ron's owl came this morning. Molly says that instead of going to Hogsmeade we will be going to Diagon Alley instead."

"Okay. Cassandra you will love Diagon Alley. That is where all the wizards go to get their wands, brooms, everything magic."

"And, in addition, Fred and George's shop is still open." Ron rolled his eyes.

"They have a shop?"

"They do. Harry helped them open their own jokes shop with the money he won from the Triwizard Tournament."

"I always wondered about those two."

"Triwizard Tournament?"

"Long story. So, I think Cassandra and I are going to freshen up."

Cassandra didn't know how the actual Wizarding would be like. She went back upstairs to shower with Harry. It was difficult for him to not make love to her again. It took Ginny's outburst for him to realize that he did not want to lose her. Once they were dressed, they descended the stairs to see Ron and Hermione standing near the fireplace.

"Hermione, I thought we were using the brooms."

"Well, I think this way is faster. We are meeting Ron's parents there. Cassandra, this is Floo powder. This helps Wizards transport to different parts of the Wizarding world."

"What do you do with it?"

"Well, I am going to throw this powder into the fire…." Hermione saw Cassnadra's eyes grew wide. "Don't worry. The flames become harmless. Let's go shall we?"

"Uh, Harry, are you sure?"

"Cassandra, just don't think about it."

She took in a deep breath as Hermione threw a clump of Floo powder into the fire. Cassandra loved the way the fire grew enormous and emerald. Hermione shouted Diagon Alley and disappeared into the flames. With a leap, Harry grabbed Cassandra's hand as the rest went into the fire. She landed on top of Harry with a thud onto the cobblestone street. Cassandra saw the several Wizards walking about the streets wandering from shop to shop. Manny people were staring at Harry and he knew they were going to rush up to him. Cassandra saw the shocked expressions of the people.

"Harry's back!" Cassandra heard a random voice which made everyone say the same phrase. This made Harry extremely uncomfortable. Since he ran away, Harry was used to nobody knowing his name. No one to always depend on him. Now he is being overwhelmed with the citizens of the Wizarding word pulling him in different directions. "Alright, enough! Leave the man be!" Molly used her wand to increase the volume of her voice. "Now that's all settled, shall we continue?"

Molly led them through Diagon Alley. Cassandra was astonished with how different the Wizarding world was from the Muggle world. She noticed the sky was cloudy and everyone was not only staring at Harry but staring at her as well. She looked down and saw her Muggle clothes looked vastly alien to the capes and long dresses witches wore. She saw Molly pause at a shop.

"Okay, well we have to leave for awhile but we will meet here. Harry, just try to act normally. Hermione, keep an eye on Ron and Harry."

"I will." Hermione watched as Molly, and Arthur left. Okay, who wants to go to The Leaky Cauldron?"

"What's that?"

"The pub. Oh, You are going to love Butterbeer." Harry ushered in Cassandra and she saw people turning around to stare at Harry. Cassandra saw a tall thin man who was holding a plant saunter over to Harry.

"So the rumors are true. Harry, you're alive!"

"It's good to see you Neville."

"Likewise. I hear this is your wife. Nice meeting you."

"Wait, how did you know I was his wife?"

"The Daily Prophet…Rita Skeeter wrote in the papers that you have returned. She also mentioned that you were married to a Muggle nurse who saved you when you were attacked in Guam…."

"What? Ugh, she never really tells the full truth. Anyway, this is Neville Longbottom. Neville, this is my wife Cassandra."

"I'm a magazine editor actually."

"Sorry. So, how have you been all these years? I've been pretty good myself."

"Well, it a bit difficult for me to be back. I was in Atlanta, Georgia with Cassandra."

"Would you like to sit down? Have a Butterbeer…I'll pay."

"Why not."

Neville escorted everyone to his table and ordered a round of Butterbeer. Cassandra eyed her tankard with caution. It was yellow in color and looked nothing like beer. She inhaled the drink and found it surprisingly tasty. The foam was on her top lip but she wiped it off. Harry smiled in relief of Cassandra liking Butterbeer.

"Cassandra, I love your outfit."

"Thank you, Hermione. Although I look a bit out of place. I'm in Muggle clothing in the Wizarding world."

"It's okay. I think the robes are a bit old fashioned also. I wear Muggle clothing."

"Harry, congratulations on the marriage. How ever did you land this git, Cassandra."

"Very funny, Neville. I see you have a little ring on your finger? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Luna Lovegood…I know…why on earth would Neville Longbottom fall in love with Loony Lovegood?"

"Oh don't worry. I get it. When I first started dating Harry, thought he was so arrogant. After our disastrous third date I went off on him."

"Yeah, she can be really fierce when's she's upset."

Everyone laughed. Harry continued to tell Neville about the Muggle world in Atlanta. A thought struck him that hew haven't felt in a long time. He felt like he was at Hogwarts all over again. He looked around and saw that some things and even some people have changed. Cassandra noticed Harry taking in his surroundings.

"We must be going. We have to meet Ron's parents at Flourish and Blotts."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Harry. Nice to meet you Cassandra."

Everyone bid Neville goodbye and moved outside. Cassandra still felt awkward being in the Wizarding world. A part of her loved the place but another part wanted desperately to be back in Atlanta. It would kill her if she had to live here in England. Her whole life and career was in Georgia. Harry noticed Cassandra's look and knew something was bothering her. They were almost at the bookshop when Cassandra bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're bloody going!"

"Malfoy." Harry was face to face with Draco. He appeared to be the same but with more hated in his face. Ron had told him that Draco was now a Death Eater.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is…Potter." he spat out the name like it was acid on his tongue. "Oh, I see you have a pet. You really should tech her to know her manners."

"Excuse you?" Cassandra got up in Draco's face.

"Watch it, Malfoy!"

"Yeah, shove off!" Ron stood by Harry.

"Tell your filthy Muggle to never defy a Pureblood."

"I don't give a damn if you're a Pureblood or not! Harry, who is this clown?"

"He is your superior, Draco Malfoy!" Pansy interfered.

"Pansy, be silent!" Draco snapped at her. "Harry, this is a new low…marrying such filth as this." he pointed to Cassandra.

"Mutherfucker, I'll show you filth!" she felt Harry pulling her away.

"I'd like to see you try, bitch!" Pansy lunged toward Cassandra.

Before Harry knew it, Cassandra started hitting and kicking Pansy. Hermione noticed that Pansy didn't have her wand and was defenseless. Harry tried to pry Cassandra away from Pansy. Draco pulled out his wand but Ron used Expelliarmus before Draco could hurt her.

"What is going on here?" a tall figure that was dressed like Draco appeared. Everyone broke apart leaving a crying Pansy running into Draco's arms. Cassandra had a huge grin after seeing Pansy runing. Suddenly, she noticed the man had long blond hair. She realized who the man was.

"It's you! You're one of the Death Eaters that tried to kill Harry!"


	7. Chapter 7

There was a collective gasp within Diagon Ally at what Cassandra said. She recognized Lucius' hair that day her life completely changed. Lucius Malfoy stared at the Muggle with extreme hatred. How dare this Muggle bitch try to blow his cover, he thought. Being a pureblood, he held his chin up high and would make her embarrass herself. A lump grew in Harry's throat. He loved Cassandra's boldness but he didn't want anything tragic to happen. He heard Lucius' voice.

"I have no idea what you are on about."

"Liar, you know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"Harry, I suggest you tell your Muggle to know her place before she will regret it." Cassandra heard Pansy snigger in the background.

"Draco, tell your little pit bull to quiet down."

"You little Muggle bitch!" Pansy was running towards her when Lucius stopped her.

"C'mon over here and get your ass beat again." Cassandra was daring Pansy to try to fight her. She's been in plenty of fights in her high school days in Atlanta.

Harry liked the fact that Cassandra was not like many Muggle girl he's dated. She was fearless but Harry could tell she was terrified. Cassandra stood her ground as she saw the very man who tried to kill her and her husband flat out deny his involvement. Ron and Hermione shared cautionary glances in case Lucius or Draco tried anything. Hermione supported Harry's marriage with Cassandra, but she should talk to him about Cassandra's outspokenness.

"Now, now Pansy. No need wasting your energy on this lying Muggle whore."

"That's it? That's all you can call me? Yes, we all established I'm a Muggle by now. I'm from Atlanta, Georgia…I get called worse things by the Klu Klux Klan. Come to think of it…Death Eaters and the KKK have a lot in common…."

"Enough!" Lucius' voice boomed with anger. He had all he could take from Harry's bitch. He pulled out his wand. Her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Touch her and I swear I'll murder you!" Ron had to hold Harry back.

"Is that a threat?" he locked eyes with Harry. He could tell Harry meant every word so he placed his wand back in his cane. "Come along, Draco."

After Draco and Pansy walked on with Lucius, the crowd stood still with mouths agape at the scene that laid before them. Cassandra could hear the whispers of the crowd and she knew it was about her. Hermione knew the crowd were a mix of pureblood, half-blood, and Muggle-born wizards. She knew all eyes were on Cassandra. Suddenly, she saw Ginny standing in the crowd.

"Hey!" everyone was shocked to hear Ginny magnify her voice. "Leave her alone! Are the lot of you just going to stand there or are you going to move on?" with that said everybody in the crowd dispersed. Ginny walked towards Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Cassandra.

"Thanks, Ginny." Hermione said while clasping a hand on Ginny's shoulder. It took a minute for Cassandra to recover from almost being cursed.

"Yeah…thank you."

"You're either the bravest or the stupidest Muggle I have ever met."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"Look, I'm not happy that you're married to Harry…but it took courage for a Muggle to say things even the most experienced of Wizards are afraid to say."

"Thanks…I think."

"Just don't make a habit of snogging Harry in front of me. Harry was my first love and always will be…." she walked off. Cassandra had to shrug at Ginny for that comment. She turned to Harry who walked up to her.

"You take the girl out of Atlanta…but you can't take the Atlanta out of the girl."

"What happened here?" Molly joined everybody in the middle of the street.

"Um…I sort of said that Lucius is a Death Eater…."

"Oh dear…Harry, can I talk to you for a bit?" she grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. "Are you bloody mad? Why didn't you stop Cassandra from yelling that out in the street!"

"What? I didn't know Lucius Malfoy was going to show up. It was Draco's fault anyways."

"What happened?"

"Cassandra accidentally bumped into Draco. He thought it was just a random person…then he saw me. He was going on about how Cassandra was my pet because she's a Muggle and…."

"Harry, you don't have to explain what happened. Mrs. Weasley it's all my fault. I overreacted but I think I was in good reason. I haven't really gotten used to people calling me a Muggle all the time. I snapped."

"Molly, don't be angry with Cassandra." Harry pleaded. Hermione listened to the conversation and she had to intervene.

"Harry, Mrs. Weasley is right. Though I'm glad someone had to say it…Cassandra might be a target for not only Mr. Malfoy but for you-know-who as well…."

Those words were sobering for Harry. Cassandra looked at his worried expression and quickly didn't feel too confident like she did a few minutes ago. Molly had agreed that everyone should head back to their homes. They went back to the Leaky Cauldron only to use Floo Powder once more. Once there, Cassandra was too afraid to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione said a couple of spells and charms and in an instant dinner was made. Cassandra didn't want to eat so she trudged upstairs. Harry glanced at Hermione and she nodded to him to follow her.

"Cassandra, are you okay?"

"No. Harry, I fucked up didn't I?"

"Cassandra…Hermione and Mrs. Weasley are right. I'm not saying that I am not proud of you…but…we aren't in Atlanta anymore."

"You don't think I don't know that? I am constantly reminded that I'm a damn outsider! You never even considered the fact that I might just miss being in Atlanta! At least there I won't be fucking stared at for not wearing a cloak."

"I know you miss being in Atlanta, but we can't go back there…not now at least."

"Why? You can run away from people you knew…I can't." with those words said Cassandra knew it hurt him. "Harry…I'm so sorry…."

"No, it's alright. I'm the bloody coward that chose to leave…for fuck's sake I went to another country. I know it is hard for you to adjust, and I'm not asking you to abandon your life and friends there…."

"But…."

"But it is too risky to go back unless I know, for sure, that Voldemort is dead. I promise if we both make it out alive I promise you that vacation we originally planned."

"You better…." she started to smile. "So, are you gonna make it up to me now with a foot massage? Those cobble stones are not ideal for stiletto heels."

"Fine…."

Cassandra sat on the bed and pulled off her shoes. She was telling Harry the truth. Her feet screamed in pain. Harry chuckled at her face as she looked at her damaged feet. He pulled a chair close to the bed and grabbed her foot. He gently massaged her foot hearing Cassandra sigh in relief. Harry started rubbing her ankles and working his way up her legs. She threw her head back with a moan and sank down on the bed. Suddenly, she heard a noise outside the window. Harry turned around and saw that it was an owl carrying a letter. The owl dropped the letter on a desk and flew away. Cassandra's eyes grew wide as she saw the letter form into a face:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are here to inform you that you, along with your significant other, to report to the Ministry of Magic for the violation of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. This states that you performed magic in front of an unsuspecting Muggle. Please report to the ministry at 9:00am sharp tomorrow morning._

_Thanks and salutations,_

_M.o.M_

"Harry, we heard a noise." Hermione and Ron rushed up to the bedroom.

"I got a letter from the Ministry of Magic. They want me and Cassandra to be there at 9:00 tomorrow morning."

"For what?"

"Using magic in front of Cassandra."


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next day and Harry was nervous to be at the Ministry of Magic. It was like his fifth year all over again. He was downstairs waiting on Cassandra to finish getting dressed. There was something in the pit of his stomach that wished he told Cassandra many years ago that he was a wizard. Cassandra descended the stairs looking nervous and wondered if she was also in trouble for going off on Pansy yesterday.

"Sweetheart, we're going to the Ministry of Magic…not a fashion show." Harry referred to Cassandra's attire which consisted of a beige top, dark blue denim jeans, matching beige boots over the jeans, and an olive jacket.

"I know but I wanted to look more me. Look, I know I'm going to be in the Wizarding world, but you knew even in Atlanta I dressed like this. Plus, if I'm going to be called a Muggle all day I might as well look like one. So, are we taking the brooms or the Floo Powder?"

"The Underground Subway. The entrance to the Ministry is hidden in the Muggle World."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cassandra left the house and drove to London. When they arrived, Cassandra's mouth was agape at finally being able to actually be in London as opposed to flying over it. Everybody took the underground and went above ground. They stopped at a phone booth.

"Um…sweetie? I thought we had to go somewhere…now is not the time to make a quick phone call."

"We have to use the front entrance."

"Okay…."

Harry and Cassandra stepped into the phone booth and Cassandra followed. Hermione and Ron were going to go in after them. Cassandra felt the inside of the booth move downwards like an elevator. Once underground, she was shocked by the Atrium which had fish swimming in the air. Her mouth flew open at how beautiful the statues shone and how the bricks in the wall contrasted with its bright trimmings. Harry couldn't focus on how pretty the building looked. He was too busy concentrating on how much trouble he, and possibly Cassandra, could get into. Hermione and Ron met up with them and Harry looked over at Cassandra.

"Harry, this place is unreal!" Harry made and attempt to smile.

"Harry, are you okay, mate?"

"I'm fine. There's the chance that I will be persecuted for performing magic in front of the woman I love while the fate of the Wizarding world weighs on my shoulders. I'm doing bloody brilliant."

"Come on, mate. I'm pretty sure if you explain to them the situation, it'll work out."

"Yeah? You're forgetting something…the reason of me being in Atlanta, Georgia in the first place." Harry looked over and saw someone whisper to Hermione. It looked like bad news because her eyebrows grew in worry. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Uh…they have summoned Cassandra to go before the court."

"Me? Why?"

"For attacking Pansy Parkinson."

"Are you fucking serious?" she said it loud enough where people could hear. "I have to have a court hearing? Harry, baby, I'm so sorry…."

"Let's just get on the lift." while waiting, Harry squeezed Cassandra's hand in assurance. He could tell she was nervous. She has never seen this part of the Wizarding world before. He heard the elevator indicating they were on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement floor. "Well, this is it…."

Cassandra walked into a room filled with people dressed in plum and black robes. She saw one lonely chair sitting in the middle of the room. Her heart raced as she saw a man at the podium which looked like he was the judge. She wasn't quite sure what they called them in England or in the Wizarding world for that matter. Harry looked on as Cornelius Fudge was at the podium staring down at him and Cassandra.

"Harry James Potter, you have been summoned here today for the violation of performing magic in front of an unsuspecting Muggle."

"Yes, but I only did it because…."

"Mr. Potter. Do you realize this is the second time you have violated this offense. Do you realize the severity of this?"

"I do, but I only did it because I had prove to my wife that I was a wizard."

"And I'm sure it is a convenient story…."

"But it's the truth!"

"Now, it appears that you performed magic in a place called Atlanta, Georgia in the United States. Could you tell us why you were there?"

"I ran away…." he heard the collective gasps of the council. Cornelius gave him a disappointed look. Cassandra was getting irritated with the guy.

"Are there any witnesses to the crime?"

"Me. His wife." Cassandra stepped forward.

"And you are?"

"Cassandra Moore-Potter. Harry performed magic, but he had a good reason. I'm not just some unsuspecting Muggle…I've been married to Harry for three years but I only found out he was a Wizard a few days ago."

"Mrs. Potter, unfortunately, under the Law of Magic Harry is still in violation. Though you are married he failed to inform you of his magical capabilities…thus making you an unsuspecting Muggle."

"No offense sir, but Harry should be rewarded instead of punished! He didn't tell me because he wanted to protect my life."

"And how can I believe you are not just an unsuspecting Muggle?" she wanted to jump up and slap him.

"Because I still have to get used to people calling me a damn Muggle!" the council exchanged glances and harsh whispers.

"Silence! Well, I can see you just known about this world. Is this why you viciously attacked Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy?"

"What? That bitch attacked me first and Draco just bumped into me! He was the jerk who didn't think to look up!"

"There were many witnesses claiming that you struck Mrs. Parkinson in the open at Diagon Alley."

"Because she kept running her mouth. I'm come from a place that you have to back up what you say. She ran at me like she was going to hit me, therefore I gave her an ass-whooping."

Cassandra could see the council look at her with disdainful eyes. They must've hated the fact that she was a Muggle who attacked a witch. Harry saw them shoot death glares at Cassandra. He knew they felt like outsiders in the Muggle world but they are ostracizing Cassandra just the same. He thought they were the biggest bunch of hypocrites.

"Mrs. Potter, you are not a creditable witness to Harry's crime when you also have charges against you."

"That is all the more reason to believe that I don't know the laws here. Hell, I don't even know the Muggle laws of England."

"Cassandra is innocent in this. I'm the one who didn't tell her about my past. I made a stupid mistake."

"Sir, could I say something?"

"Yes, Mrs. Potter." Cornelius Fudge sighed in annoyance.

"It's Moore-Potter. Anyway, being the Muggle that I am, how can you know about someone breaking the law all the way over in Atlanta, Georgia when you are here in London. I'm just curious because I'm still trying to figure out how everything works."

"Cassandra, what are you doing?"

"None your damn business!"

Cassandra winked at Harry. She thought of a plan to stump this Fudge guy and discreetly out Lucius for being a Death Eater at the same time. Harry realized what she was up to. He decided to play along. Cornelius Fudge was impatiently waiting at the podium for them to say something.

"Merlin, do you have to be an idiot? I already told you how they could do it!"

"Now is not the time to start arguing with me. I give you over three years of my life and you forget to tell me you're a damn wizard!"

"Three years of me hiding my wand hoping that I would use a silencing charm to silence that nagging voice of yours."

"Nagging? All I did was ask you how in the hell did someone see you do magic?"

"And I told you they only can see you if somebody was there personally!" Harry had to hide his smirk when he heard the council stir.

"Silence! Everybody settle!" Fudge returned to the two. "You two clearly are married. Though you two are both committed crimes, Cassandra you do have a point. There is no evidence to show Harry's incident and Cassandra was provoked. Therefore, this case is dismissed until there is further evidence."

Harry and Cassandra walked out of there still arguing. The council rolled their eyes and some even laughed at how they looked like any married couple going through a difficult point in their marriage. They were shocked when Cassandra muttered something about Harry's penis size as they officially left the courtroom. A few paces later Harry looked back to see if anyone was following them.

"Do you think they bought it?"

"Of course. Did you really wanted to use a silencing charm on me?"

"Sometimes…love you, sweetheart."

"Yeah, you're just saying that so you won't be in the doghouse."

Harry pulled Cassandra into a kiss. He had to wonder in some alternate universe if Cassandra had magical powers. She is quick on her feet and very resourceful. A sigh of relief escaped Cassandra as she knew that ordeal was over. Hermione and Ron walked up to them anxious to find out if they were clear of the charges.

"So, what happened?"

"Let's just say that me being a Muggle saved our asses."

"What?"

"Cassandra mentioned that there was no way that the ministry would've seen me use magic unless there were people who works here were there. A certain blond Death Eater with a famous name."

"Cassandra, you are a genius." Hermione hugged her.

They left the Ministry of Magic and talked about what happened in the courtroom. They used Floo Powder to go to Diagon Alley again. Of course Cassandra knew after the confrontation yesterday, she was especially famous within the Wizarding community. They went into The Leaky Cauldron and saw Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas sitting at a table. They recognized Harry, Hermione and Ron and waved them over.

"Well Merlin's beard, never thought I see your face again. Who's this?" Dean looked over in Cassandra's direction.

"I'm Cassandra Moore-Potter." Harry loved the shocked expression of both Dean and Seamus when they saw Cassandra held up her ring finger. They looked like they both wanted her.

"Cassandra…this is Seamus and Dean. I went to Hogwarts with them."

"Nice meeting you two."

"Sorry, we thought you were Harry's single friend. How did you ever get with this git?"

"Shut up."

"Long story."

"Do you lot want to sit down and chat? We can get you a round of Firewhiskey."

Seamus ordered a round of Firewhiskey and everyone sat down. Harry decided to warn Cassandra about the harshness of Firewhiskey. She's usually a fruity cocktail type of woman. Both Seamus and Dean talked about what happened in their lives and wanted to more on Cassandra. She was starting to get tired of constantly telling the story of how they met. It astounded her how much Harry was famous. Back in Atlanta he was like any other citizen, but here he was a legend.

"So, Cassandra, how do you like England? I would love to meet an American woman one day." Seamus stared off dreamily.

"You want any woman…." Ron smirked then felt Hermione smack his shoulder.

"I like England so far. Don't kill me but I sort of stick out in here…the Wizarding world that is."

"No problem. How about you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione come out with us tomorrow night. We're going to be in the Muggle world by the way."

"Um…me and Hermione decided to stay in tomorrow night." he looked at Hermione and she smirked.

"Alright, it's just us and you two, then?"

"Sure. Unless Cassandra is too tired to go anywhere."

"I am never too tired to go out. Don't play."

Everybody laughed. They spent the rest of the night talking about memories of Hogwarts and Quidditch. Cassandra was confused about Quidditch but just smiled and nodded. It was getting late and they returned back to the house. Cassandra and Harry both collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. In the middle of the night. Cassandra woke to a noise outside. Her head snapped up and she saw a shadowy figure move. She was getting paranoid but relaxed when she heard the noise of a cat. She laid her head back down and went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone met downstairs for breakfast. Harry told Cassandra more on his Hogwarts days and more on the Triwizard Tournament. Cassandra thought about last night. Something about it made her feel a bit uneasy. She knew it was just a cat but then again she wasn't quite sure what was at the window. Harry was concerned about her because she look troubled about something.

"Cassandra, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…I'm just having one of those spaced-out days."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm okay."

"So, Cassandra…." Hermione interrupted their conversation. "How about we have a girl's outing and Harry and Ron will have to occupy themselves."

"Hey!"

"Oh, shut up, Ron. You know how much you loathe shopping. So, what do you say?"

"Hell yeah! See later on tonight, baby." she kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled as Hermione and Cassandra left. It has been awhile since it was just the two of them. Back in Hogwarts Harry was glad to have Hermione around but sometimes he did like having male bonding time with Ron. He missed that feeling as soon as he ran away. Ron was clearing off the table and Harry was shocked by it. He figured after being married to Hermione Ron picked up the habit of being neat.

"Don't bloody look at me like that, mate. You do not want to know an angry Hermione."

"I'm just shocked that I would never live long enough to see you actually clear the dishes."

"And you don't do the same thing?"

"I had loads of practice being I was practically the Dursleys' slave."

"Still bitter, eh?"

"A bit. You know, I don't know where I would've been if I never known about my powers."

"Then, why did you leave?" that question floored Harry.

"Dumbledore was like a father to me and Snape murdered him in front of my eyes. I will never forget that image. Afterwards, I just felt like giving up all hope I had. I didn't want to be the Boy Who Lived or the hero. Everybody's life was in my hands. What if I couldn't defeat Voldermort?"

"But now you are here." Ron went to the refrigerator and grabbed them some Butterbeers. "And in addition you have to worry about Cassandra's life."

"That was an accident! If I wasn't so careless…."

"Harry, she was going to found out sooner or later. She's not thick. If not now it would've come up if you had a child and that child could perform magic."

"I know…it's just…I wanted a chance at normal life. That's all."

Ron shrugged and they both sat in the living room talking about other things. Harry knew Ron will never understand his reasons for leaving but he hoped Ron could forgive him for it. Meanwhile, Hermione, Cassandra, and Ginny went into London to do some shopping. It was a bit awkward for Ginny to be there since she has verbally stated she was not completely a fan of Cassandra. They went into clothing store after clothing store. It was a relief for Cassandra that Hermione offered to pay for everything since they left their money back in Atlanta. They stopped in a store and Cassandra saw a dress she wanted. Ginny and Hermione sat in the store waiting for Cassandra.

"Ginny, why are being so judgmental when it comes to Cassandra?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Ginny, you have to move on. I know it's hurtful but you have to…."

"I can't! It's not like you were when Ron dated Lavender. He left me without even saying that it was over! I waited for him not knowing he would return…."

"Just give her a chance. She's a nice person and I can tell Harry loves her. You have to accept it." Ginny didn't answer her and Hermione just gave up. Cassandra emerged from the dressing room in a black dress with gold trim.

"How do I look?"

"You look gorgeous. Doesn't she Ginny." she glared at her.

"You do."

"Great! I was thinking I would wear this tonight. Hermione, Ginny, thank you so much for helping me. You guys knew how hard it was for me to get used to your world."

"Don't mention it."

They got the dress and went to other stores. They stopped at a lingerie store and Cassandra saw a baby-doll negligee and got it. Harry was at the house getting ready for tonight. He wore a plain white dress shirt with the arms slightly rolled up and dark denim jeans. He was not really into dressing up and often wondered how him and Cassandra looked together. He knew when he first dated Cassandra most of her friends thought he was too plain for her but she was quick to defend him. He was upstairs when he heard Hermione and Cassandra came back from their shopping trip so he came down. Cassandra quickly went upstairs to get ready.

"So, how was the shopping trip?"

"Don't ask. Ginny was with us. She's still a bit bitter about it all."

"Shit…I know I've hurt her but I love Cassandra." he really didn't mean to hurt Ginny. He sat at the kitchen table waiting in silence for Cassandra to emerge. In almost an hour she descended downstairs with her new outfit and Harry's mouth dropped. "Cassandra, you look stunning."

"You know it. So, do you have any idea where we are going?"

"No, Seamus and Dean were coming here in a cab."

They sat in the kitchen and talked about the shopping trip. Cassandra thought the two men were nice and she would definitely hook them up with some of her friends. Ron asked if everybody wanted Butterbeers and came back with one for everyone. Finally, a horn blasted outside indicating that Seamus and Dean had arrived. Harry and Cassandra said their goodbyes and headed towards the cab. They were surprised by the limo outside instead of a cab. Harry could tell they were looking at Cassandra wishing she was single. He had to smirk for that.

"Well hello, Cassandra. You look lovely tonight." Seamus scooted over so they could climb in.

"How in the bloody hell made you two get a limo?"

"You actually thought we would fit into a cab? Oh, don't worry…it's a magical limo. We should be in London…right about…now." Cassandra looked out the window and in an instant she saw they were indeed in London.

"Come on, we have to get in!" Dean called over his shoulder.

Harry was the first one out of the limo and felt a wash of unfamiliarity since haven't been in London in years. He could see many Muggle people standing outside the club. It was obvious that Seamus and Dean often interacted with the Muggle world. Cassandra got out next and squeezed Harry's arm because she was a bit nervous because she wasn't quite familiar with London's nightlife. Dean and Seamus followed them out and took the lead. The club looked very elite and it appeared to have a list.

"Watch this…." Dean turned to Harry. "Dean Thomas party." he confidently said to the surly bouncer. He looked at him skeptically."

"Name's not on the list!"

"Oh, it should be there. There it is!" he pointed to the list. He saw the bouncer check the list and moved to the side.

"Go in." he ushered everybody in.

"Was your name actually on the list?" Cassandra asked Dean.

"Isn't brilliant to know a couple of wizards." he said with a smirk.

"You smarmy git! You changed the list. Brillant!" Harry laughed and looked at Cassandra. "Wanna dance?"

"You know it!"

Cassandra did not know the place but she always found her way to a dance-floor. Harry was not much of a dancer…in fact, Harry had absolutely no dancing skills whatsoever but he loved the way Cassandra would move her hips. After three years of marriage Cassandra did somewhat help Harry improve in the dancing department. The music was heavy in bass but slow enough for Harry to dance with Cassandra. Harry looked over and saw Dean with a blond woman. After the song Harry led Cassandra to where Seamus and Dean was sitting along with the random Muggle woman.

"I hope you don't mind but I ordered a round of tequila for everyone!" everyone downed their shots. "So, Cassandra, how do like London so far?"

"I love it. At first I felt like a stranger in a strange place…being an American…." she winked. Harry, Seamus, and Dean knew that she meant Muggle.

"Welcome, to England!" the random woman blurted out.

"Harry, I'm surprised to see your stiff arse on the dance-floor! Pretty funny, mate!" Seamus couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, you should've seen him at the Yule Ball. He danced with Cho Chang and looked quite sad."

"Very funny, you pricks."

"Harry's gotten a lot better since I met him. I remember when we first danced…I could not breathe I was laughing so hard!"

"Thanks, sweetheart. I feel so much better…."

"Aw, baby…you know I'm just playing." she kissed him.

Everybody but Harry got back on the dance-floor. Cassandra was platonically dancing with Dean. A thought crossed his mind of what would've happened if he hadn't left. He knew he shouldn't think about it but Hermione made him think about Ginny. He never really considered how much he hurt her by leaving without any closure. And on top of that his marriage was a stab in the back for her. He took one look at Cassandra and knew that it was all worth it. The glares, the accusation of being a coward, dragging an innocent woman from a different country into his problems. Two more hours and they all decided to call it a night. Harry and Cassandra made to the house creeping up the stairs. They did not see Ron nor Hermione and just assumed they were asleep. They made it to their room without any disturbance.

"That was fun. It was nice to actually have fun…haven't done that in so long."

"You seemed a bit upset when I was dancing with Dean. I told you it was an innocent dance. I made damn sure he had his hands above my waist."

"No, it's not that…it's just…I was thinking about what might've been…."

"If you stayed here. What brought on these feelings?"

"Ginny…she hasn't really gotten over us. And Ron made me think about how much I might've done more damage by hiding who I am…what if we had a child and…."

"Harry, baby, I'm in this whether you wanted me to or not. Sure, I'm upset that Ginny hates me but I don't regret that I married you…do you?"

"No…I just…."Cassandra rushed over and kissed Harry. His thoughts and regrets flew out the window and he knew he made the right decision.

"Now, I have a little surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"I'm not telling you. Be right back. I'll give you something to listen to while I disappear for awhile." she turned to radio on.

Cassandra disappeared into the bathroom and grabbed her negligee and the shoes she got today. She did wander how much Harry loved her. She hated that he would regret leaving this place but part of was glad to. If he hadn't she wouldn't have met him. Despite the disapproval of her friends who hoped for Cassandra to find a strong black man instead of falling for the pasty British white guy from the club. She emerged from the bathroom to find Harry looking at her with such lust in his eyes.

"So, what do you think?" she was standing in front of him. Suddenly, he reached and threw her on the bed. The landing was rough but she figured the outfit had him in an animalistic mood. He climbed onto her and roughly attacked her neck. This alarmed her because he was never this rough. She tried to get him to slow down but she found it difficult since he practically pinned her against the mattress. Cassandra felt Harry bite down hard on her neck which made her yelp in pain. "Ow! Harry what the hell?"

"Shut up, Muggle slut!" he continued with his assault. Something in her knew this was not Harry…it couldn't be him. With all her might she fought, kicked and screamed."

"Get off me, motherfucker!" suddenly, Cassandra looked into the man's eyes and saw a pair of cold grey eyes instead of Harry's blues. "Get off of me!" she struggled harder as the man harshly palmed her breasts while bruising her lips. In one swift movement Cassandra brought her knee up to the man's crotch which made him wail in agony. She quickly climbed out of bed.

"You little black bitch!" the man disguised as Harry yelled at her.

"Who are you? Where's Harry?"

"I am Harry!"

"Bullshit!"

"Cassandra!" she heard Harry's voice in the hallway.

"Harry!" she tried to run but was caught by a couple of Death Eaters. She heard the man who attacked her scream but she was surprised that the man was transforming into himself. Lucius took Polyjuice potion and now it was wearing off. Other Death Eaters ushered Harry, Ron, and Hermione into the room.

"My my, Harry, your wife is quite the lovely woman." Lucius stared down at Harry then leered at Cassandra. "Such beautiful…soft…plump lips." he traced a finger on her bottom lip and she turned her head away.

"Don't touch her!"

"Or what Harry, you're going to kill me? Cassandra, did you really think that I would let some Muggle bitch get away with embarrassing me in front of the Wizarding world? Harry, I can see why you married her…she's quite a good shag isn't she?"

"Why are you wasting your energy on this coward?" Bellatrix came forward. "Aw, what's the matter Harry, bringing up bad memories for you? What would old Siri say knowing his favorite godson is a bloody coward!"

"Bitch!" Harry tried in vain to get loose but stood still as another person emerged from the hallway.

"Ah, it's good to see you again, Potter." the voice of Lord Voldemort rang in Harry's ears and shook him to the core.


	10. Chapter 10

Cassandra saw Harry stand still with frightened eyes but also eyes which held anger within them. She glanced over at Ron and Hermione who also had the same look in their eyes. Her eyes met with a tall man with billowing black robes. She never seen anybody like him. He was a man and yet had features of a snake. His glowing red eyes made her skin crawl. Harry looked over at a maniacally laughing Bellatrix but was brought out of his trance by Voldemort's voice.

"You must be Cassandra. Let me introduce myself…I am Lord Voldemort. I take it that you are a Muggle?" he sneered down at her as the Death Eaters released her from their grip. "Lucius has informed me that you recently found all about the Boy Who Lived. Am I correct?"

"Yes." her voice trembled with fear. Voldemort sadistically grinned as he took in the sight of Cassandra in her negligee. "Did I interrupt an…intimate mood…shall we say?"

"What are you?"

"Did I ask you to address me, you filthy Muggle!" his voice boomed which made Cassandra cower. "Did it ever occur to you as to why Harry has a scar on his head? No? It was I who gave him that infamous mark. I'm pretty sure it didn't go unnoticed by you. Exactly what was his lie that he told you when you inquired about it." his hot breath on her neck.

"I can't remember." she was met with a hard grip on her neck.

"Cassandra!" Harry tried to break free. He shot angry eyes at Voldemort's direction as he laughed at his pitiful attempt to escape.

"Harry, it seems that your Muggle has a hard time remembering. Let's see if I can help her remember!"

Voldemort walked in front of her and stared into her eyes. He delved into her mind and a ear-piercing scream was heard from Cassandra. Harry struggled in vain to attack Voldermort. He was in her mind and could see the memory of how they first met, the question about the scar, their first time making love which he reveled in, Harry's proposal to Cassandra, and everything up until now.

It killed Harry to see Cassandra having Voldemort violate her private thoughts. He wanted to destroy Voldemort bur first he had to take care of the two Death Eaters holding him. Voldermort broke his gaze and smirked at Cassandra once more drinking in her sensuous form.

"Harry, you do have the most delicious wife. By the way, who is Antonio?" a sinister smirk was on Voldermort's lips. Harry was confused and looked at Cassandra who hung her head down. "Don't tell me the saintly Cassandra was unfaithful to the infamous Harry Potter?"

"Cassandra?"

"Harry, it's not what you think. Antonio was my ex-fiancé. When you and I were engaged I saw him at a gallery opening. We were engaged but he called off the engagement. He congratulated us and asked me out to a friendly dinner and that what it was."

"Then why did you look guilty?"

"Because at the end of the night Antonio kissed me. Harry, I didn't consent to it. I pushed him away…I didn't want to tell you because it didn't mean anything!"

"Aw, a lover's spat." Harry struggled to escape the grasp once again. "As entertaining as this all is…we do have some matters to attend to."

Suddenly, everyone started vanishing one by one. Harry knew what was happening. They were going to apparate. He hoped that everybody apparated in one piece. He didn't know what he would do if Cassandra was splinched while apparating. Cassandra felt her body being compressed in some invisible tube. She didn't know what was happening to her or where everyone was going. Harry and everyone else felt themselves being dropped into a dark cold room with stone floors as well as stone walls. Cassandra shivered as her body was nearly exposed in her negligee. Harry scanned the room to see if everybody had their appendages intact. With no one having detached limbs, Harry asked if everybody were okay.

"Harry, where are we?"

"We're at Malfoy Manor. We are below…in the prison." Hermione said as her frame shook with fear. "I've only heard of this place but the stories are terrifying. People being tortured until their last breath…."

"Hermione, enough!" Ron didn't want to think about it. Harry looked over at a shivering Cassandra. After hearing about her ex-fiancé, Harry felt hurt. He couldn't look at her any longer. It was just a kiss but he still felt betrayed.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Harry was more distant than anything. Cassandra tried to touch him but he moved away.

"Harry, why are you avoiding me? Are you upset about Antonio?"

"Yeah, I am! You lied to me!"

"I lied to you? What was the more than three year relationship we had together? Was you forgetting to tell me that you're a wizard not count as lying? Me lying about a damn kiss is not as worse as you lying about who you are! I feel like I married a complete stranger! You have the nerve to talk to me and yell at me knowing for all those years that you had a big secret!"

"I was protecting you!"

"Look where that got us. I am sitting in some kind of fucked up English prison freezing my ass off while that snake-man or whatever the hell he is thinking of ways to kill us! God, not to mention that smug son of bitch Lucius almost raped me!"

"You regret marrying me, then."

"I regret marrying a man who lies to me about a serious matter and a man who is still in love with his ex-girlfriend…." Harry could tell Cassandra's voice was breaking. She let her tears flow out of her at the realization that she might die tonight and her husband no longer loved her.

"Cassandra…I'm a bloody idiot. I can't imagine how you feel right now…."

"Do you really know? I feel like I'm some damn replacement for Ginny and now I'm…I'm gonna…." she sobbed uncontrollably. Harry didn't know what to do but run up to her and consol her.

"Cassandra, you're not a replacement for Ginny. I love you. I'm sorry for acting the way I did. You see…when Voldemort gave me this…" he touched his scar. "this thing connects me to him. Our souls are joined…."

"Harry, someone's coming…." Ron turned his head towards the opening of the cell. Everyone saw Harry's eyes filled with rage as Peter Pettigrew opened the door.

"Master wants to see her…." he pointed to Cassandra. She held onto Harry tighter but Wormtail wrenched her from him.

"Good to see a worthless coward like you is still alive."

"I'm a coward, now. Tell me…who ran away from protecting your little worthless Muggles and Mudbloods."

Wormtail led her down a long, dark corridor. Cassandra shook realizing how cold it was. She didn't want to think why she was called or what Voldemort wanted. Her mind wandered to Harry. In this moment she realized that it may be the last time she sees Harry. With each step her bare feet ached as she treaded on the stone floor. Peter stopped at a door and waited until the door opened. Cassandra was shoved into the room which held Voldemort, Lucius, Bellatrix, and an assortment of Death Eaters. She stood feeling vulnerable and embarrassed desperately trying to cover herself.

"I see you made it there without any severed appendages. This is Harry's whore…I mean…wife, Cassandra." Voldemort stood up circling Cassandra. He noticed her shaking legs that led to her plump ass. "Harry will die tonight…and so will you. I love the way you tremble…it looks so…erotic." he caressed her cheek which made her flinch.

"Fuck you…."

"I hope you do. I saw you. Every sigh, every moan, every scream. Tying Harry up to the bedpost, blindfolded…you savagely riding him…how naughty of you." Cassandra wanted to vomit at how close he was to her. She felt his breath on her neck as he told her of what he knew of her and Harry's sex life.

"Aw look, she afraid," a random Death Eater spoke. The rest laughed.

"How fitting is your attire…dressed like some Muggle tart."

"What's the matter, can't get it up unless your little Death Eaters are around?"

Suddenly, Cassandra was pushed down on the ground by Voldemort. He pulled out his wand and threw a spell at her. Before she knew it her body felt like knives stabbing her all over her body. She flopped around on the ground screaming in agony. Harry was in the cell when he suddenly heard Cassandra's screams. He ran to the door desperately trying to break down the door. Ron and Hermione had to pull him away from the door because his hands were bleeding. Voldemort released the Cruciatus Curse laughing manically at Cassandra's form.

"I do love your screams…the sound of it turns me on. Don't worry, I wouldn't bother touching your dirty Muggle skin…." she figured he read her mind.

"I'm dirty…look in the damn mirror. Poor little orphan Tom Riddle. Harry told me everything about you. You know what you are…a waste of space with daddy issues."

"Crucio!" Voldemort once again tortured Cassandra. This time she did not scream as loud.

Harry sat in the cell crying not knowing if Cassandra was alive or not. Ron hated to see if best friend go through this. Hermione just stared blankly at a wall praying that Cassandra was alive. After Cassandra had passed out she awoke in a different room. It was similar to the cell but it had furniture. She saw a stool with a table along with some herbs and salves. Out the corner of her eye she saw a tall figure dressed in all black. At first she thought it was Voldemort but noticed it was one of the Death Eaters

"What do you want?"

"The Dark Lord has sent me here to heal you."

"Stay the hell away from me!"

"Listen, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Like hell you aren't!"

"If I wanted to hurt you, you would've been dead by now. I'm here to save you."

"Hurt me? You call watching me getting tortured was helping me. Fuck you!"

"And if I even made a move to stop him I would be dead right this minute."

"Good." Cassandra acidly shot back. Tthe man rolled his eyes and tried not to retort.

"My name is Severus Snape. I am a Death Eater but I work for the Order of the Phoenix."

"Harry told me about you…you killed…."

"Dumbledore…."

"You expect me to let you heal me? Hell no!"

"Calm down! I will take you back to the cell. You have to trust me."

Cassandra sighed and reluctantly let Severus lead her back to the prison cell. She didn't know why she decided to trust him. He could be leading her to other Death Eaters so they can torture her some more. At this point she had given up all hope to escaping or even living. She reached the cell door relieved that Snape was true to his word. He opened it and ushered her inside.

"Cassandra!" Harry held onto her. He pulled away to see her body bruised and battered. There were cuts along her lip and her negligee was slightly torn. Oh no! Did he…."

"No, Cassandra was not raped." Snape entered the cell.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry stood in front of the very man who killed his mentor and friend. Rage from long ago surfaced and he knew Severus read his mind. Hermione and Ron stared intently at the two waiting to see if they were going to make a move. Cassandra never seen Harry filled with so much rage. It frightened her. Harry kept looking at her broken form wishing he could change the past and tell her that he was a wizard.

"Harry, I'm okay. Just calm down."

"Cassandra, he killed Dumbledore! And he helped Voldemort hurt you!"

"Potter, for once would you listen to someone and be silent."

"Shut up!"

"Just so you know, I am here to heal your wife. Afterwards I will tell you everything I know."

Harry released his hold on Cassandra and reluctantly handed her over to Snape. He said a few charms and healed the bruises that were all over her body. He proceeded to inspect the cuts on her face and body. He placed a pearl white salve on her cuts and she hissed at the pain. It was embarrassing for her to have everyone look at her. She looked down, and for the first time she noticed Harry's sore hands.

"What happened to your hands?"

"I heard you…screaming. Cassandra, I'm so sorry that this happened. I should've told you and now…." Harry had to restrain from crying. He really didn't want to know the details of what happened.

"Harry, it would've happened sooner or later. I felt so scared that I was not going to be able to see you again."

"What happened?"

"After that man lead me down this hall, I was shoved into a room with Voldemort. There were some of the Death Eaters there and they were leering at me. Except for him…." she pointed to Snape. "Anyway, he….he pushed me on the ground and before I knew it, I felt my body being stabbed all over with needles…."

"He used the Cruitatus Curse…." Hermione thought aloud.

"Harry, stop looking at me like that. I'm not a fragile doll."

"That monster hurt you! Do you know how upset I was when I heard you being tortured? It hurts that you're in this situation…because of me…."

"Harry, he said that you're going to die tonight."

An eerie feeling filled the cell and chilled everyone to the bone. Harry had to find a way to escape and save everybody. He saw Snape pull out his wand and conjured a cloak for Cassandra to wear. She nodded her head in appreciation. Hermione was pacing back and forth thinking of a distraction that left no one in danger. The thing is, it was a very serious and dangerous situation.

"Granger…." Snape looked in her direction. "He's planning to attack the Ministry of Magic and slowly infiltrating the Muggle world. He left hours ago."

"Is he suspicious of you?"

"No."

"How can we tell if you're not lying? You and the word trust does not go hand in hand."

"Potter, if I didn't put up with your insufferable father's mocking then, I am not going to put up with it by the likes of you!" suddenly, there was a pop that indicated that someone was in the room. Everyone looked to the origin and saw Dobby with another houself.

"Harry Potter!"

"Dobby, why are you here?"

"I came here to protect Harry Potter. No one will not hurt Harry Potter."

"Dobby, if you can apparate in here, are you able to apparate out of here?"

"Of course I can!"

"Wait, Harry, Snape needs an alibi. It will look obvious that he helped us escape."

"Why should we help him, Ron? Are you forgetting what he did?"

"Harry, if I could trust him then you should as well."

"Cassandra…." he paused when he saw her give a challenging stare. "Fine."

"What's the plan?" Hermione stood next to Dobby.

"I cleaned Harry's wife and returned to Hogwarts. Dolohov was supposed to bring her back to the cell."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Doubtful."

With a pop, everybody apparated to a wooded area. Cassandra was shivering from the cold but was relieved by the cloak. Hermione and Ron were both saying invisibility charms and silencing spells around the camp area. Harry was surprised to see some members of the Order and some former students from Hogwarts. He just realized they were in some hideout for the Order. Cassandra took a sigh of relief for escaping without being detected. Her breathing became labored and she was going into a panic attack.

"Cassandra…Cassandra!"

"I…almost…died. Oh God, I don't think I can take all this running and spells and magic."

"Harry, she's going into shock. Quickly get her into the tent. Ron, we have to tell the others about the Death Eaters' plans." Harry did what Hermione asked and carried Cassandra in the tent. She wasn't surprised when the tent was bigger than it appeared. Anything that happened magically has stopped being a shock to her. He took her to a bed and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Feel better?"

"What do you think? I get kidnapped, tortured by that son of a bitch and I'm on the run. I'm doing great."

"Cassandra, I'm not going to tell you to not be angry with me. It's very hard to leave everything behind and be in hiding not sure if you will see the next day. I know this will never make things okay…."

"I just want things the way it used to be. That's never going to happen. I didn't expect to have to run and hide and be tortured. Harry, I'm not sure if I can keep up…."

"I don't want to lose you…."

"But I don't want to live with a target on my back. It's easy for you, you lived a Muggle life before you knew you were a wizard. I have to learn everything as I go and I'm tired! I just want a day without having to worry if the Death Eaters are after me or Voldemort or anyone else." she wrapped the blanket around her tighter.

"I never really thought about it. I've been spending all this time trying to protect you that I haven't really let you take in everything. I'm a bloody idiot for forcing this on you."

Harry sat on the bed with Cassandra and placed a hand on her shoulder. She let her head fall on his shoulder and sighed. Harry felt guilty for forcing her to adapt to the Wizarding life. She was innocent in all this and he caused her to feel the pain of being tortured. No one should have to go through what his wife has been through.

Cassandra felt relief as she got to say what she has been thinking since it started. It was moving too fast for her, and she just wanted to stop and breathe. She was certain that she was going to die. It was a stupid thing to insult Voldemort. She loved Harry, but this war has drained her so much that she just wanted to give up. They sat in silence just holding each other not sure of the next move.


	12. Chapter 12

It was next day and Harry was lying in bed watching Cassandra sleep. He was unable to sleep and had numerous things on his mind. For one, he thought about the future of the Wizarding World if he didn't defeat Voldemort. He doubted himself on his ability to defeat the very man who caused his suffering and the suffering of Muggles and Muggle-borns. He knew the loyalest of the Order even had their doubts. He looked over at his sleeping wife and knew he royally fucked up. Ginny was his past, and he was a fool to make himself feel things he knew he couldn't feel. Cassandra looked angelic though he could tell the malice running through her mind. He, too, wanted Voldemort dead after hearing what he had done to Cassandra. Harry noticed Cassandra was starting to stir.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"How long was I out? You stayed up all night..."

"How could you tell?"

"Honey, Stevie Wonder could see those dark circles around your eyes. I'm okay. Aside from me being cursed, I'm alive. We made it out alive."

"I know, it's just...what if I can't defeat him. It's been ages since I used magic to battle. He's a very powerful sorcerer..."

"And so are you. And you are not alone in this fight. Why do you think were in some tent surrounded by people willing to lay their lives on the line for the sake of this world...and mine. I may not know how to throw somebody across the room by saying a few curses or spells, but I will be there the same as everyone."

"I'm sorry for last night. Whatever happened between you and that guy doesn't matter. When I heard what he did to you...when he...I knew I didn't want to lose you."

"I should be apologizing as well. I'm sorry for after we got rescued. I just reached my breaking point with all of this. I just feel like a bit of an outsider, but I realize that they care for the safety for all people...Muggle and Wizard alike."

"Why do you always say things that make me feel so much better?"

"I'm your wife, fool. That's what we wives do."

"Ah! You two are up...Harry, you look horrible! Did you even sleep?" they were startled by Molly Weasley's voice.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley."

"Cassandra, I took the liberty of bringing you a spare change of clothes. There's a washroom down the hall for you two to freshen up."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Cassandra received the clothes.

Harry and Cassandra got out of bed and walked down a long hallway. Cassandra still haven't figured out how they basically put a house into a tent. She will never get the hang of magic. They entered a bathroom with shower stalls. Cassandra looked down as she started to undress. Her negligee looked so cute on her. She was a bit disappointed that Harry wasn't the one to tear it off her body. She slipped off the tattered garment and slipped her lace underwear down her legs. Harry stared at Cassandra's coco-brown skin wishing they were somewhere else besides in a tent with half the Wizarding world standing right outside. He would show how much he loved and cherished her. He disrobed and was about to step in the shower stall next to Cassandra's when he paused at the sound of her voice.

"Harry, do you mind if we shower together? You know how I can never get all of my back."

"Are you sure? I mean, everybody's standing outside."

"What, it's just an innocent shower..."

Harry knew that familiar mischievous smirk developing on Cassandra's face. He still had his wand in the pocket of his jeans. He grabbed it and said a few silencing charms, then put light protective charm around their area. Cassandra smiled at her husband knowing she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She couldn't put her finger on it. It was the worst possible moment to have an intimate encounter, but the way he tried desperately to save her was the honest proof of his love. Cassandra was backing into the shower stall pulling Harry in with her. Harry swooped in for a hungry kiss. He could feel the vibrations of Cassandra's mouth as she let an audible moan escape. Cassandra placed her hands on his chest feeling the water cascading between her fingers. Her center pulsed as Harry caressed her plump ass.

There was a bench in the stall, so Harry guided her towards it. The water falling on both their bodies as Harry placed Cassandra on the bench and knelt down in front of her. She bent down to claim her husband's mouth. Harry kissed his way down her chest pausing to take in a chocolate-colored nipple into his mouth. His hand made a trail down her body feeling the wetness between her legs. Harry smiled as he heard Cassandra whispering his name over and over. He stroked her sensitive core to which she arched into his touch. She mewled as his warm tongue came in contact with her pulsing heat. Cassandra's hands ran through Harry's drenched hair as he teased her. She was so close and Harry could feel it. He stroked her clit in time with his teasing. Cassandra clinched his hair tight as her whole body shaking after her release.

Harry was far from finished in making love to his wife. He stood taking Cassandra's hand in his. He kissed each delicate digit as Cassandra caressed his scruffy cheek. His pale arms picked up Cassandra, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt the coolness of the tiles on her back as she was guided up against the wall. Harry's pulsing manhood rubbed against Cassandra's folds making her biting her lip in anticipation. In one thrust, Harry was buried inside Cassandra. He loved hearing her moan as she threw her head back. Harry began to move faster moaning Cassandra's name with his head buried in her neck. Cassandra close to orgasm.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too..." their loud moans echoed in the stall as they reached their climaxes. Harry pulled out of Cassandra and gently let her onto the floor. It took awhile before either caught their breaths.

"Are you sure nobody heard us? I know this was the worst time to get freaky-deaky, but I...I just felt like..."

"We were going to die. I didn't know what I would've done if I didn't see you again."

"Aw, baby..." Cassandra held onto him. "Come on, let's actually get started on that shower."

Harry didn't know the words to describe it, but he understood her reasoning in why they made love. As promised, Harry washed Cassandra's back loving every curve of her skin. He hated to admit it, but Severus healed her nicely. Otherwise, he would still see the horror of her cut and bruised skin. Cassandra didn't care if her being a Muggle made her powerless against Voldemart. She would use all of her strength to kill him for what he did to not only her but Harry as well. Harry had to endure her screams of agony that Voldemort threw a curse at her. After showering, Cassandra and Harry put on fresh clothes and headed outside the tent.

"Harry, there you are. We are about to begin the meeting. Cassandra, you are welcome to join."

"I know I may not be able to fight, but I still want to come to support the front."

"The more the merrier." Harry and Cassandra followed Arthur out further in the camp. There was another tent that they entered. Everyone was there and Cassandra could see many people injured being treated for their wounds. It was a surreal moment for her. She knew that this was past being serious and knew the risk of what this war has become.

"Are you alright?" Harry saw Cassandra's shock.

"I never been this close to war. I've heard stories from my uncles and my cousins who fought in the military. I thought they were exaggerating, but now I know how much dangerous and destructive it can be."

"I really hate I dragged you into this..."

"No, I'm not scared...it's just, now I know how much I have to support you and everyone here...even if it's to help keep up everybody's spirits."

"It doesn't matter what you can and can't do for the Wizarding world. Your support is what we need...what I need. I just wish I gave you the vacation you wanted."

"I probably would've been bored with a tropical vacation, anyway. Been there, done that. Though being chased by men in black robes and mask I could live without, I finally got to see a side of you that I know you wanted to tell me for so long. And, I got a chance to see the people you grew up with."

"Cassandra..." Harry really didn't want to finish his sentence. He knew if he was to die she would be miserable, but he had to prepare her for the worst. "Cassandra, I know you don't want me to say this, but if we lose and I...you know...please don't forget me."

"Please don't say that." Harry gave her a look that she needed to be realistic. "Okay, I won't forget you if you...you know." Cassandra held in the tears that threatened to spill.


	13. Chapter 13

"Harry, we need a plan of attack. You-Know-Who and his Death Eater army are approaching the Ministry. Who knows where they will end up." Hermione was at the head of table which held most of the elder members of the Order. There were several others standing alongside the table ready to give their opinion on the plan to attack.

"Hogwarts is still safe. However, the Dark Lord is trying to recruit the young Slytherins into his army. As Headmaster, I'm trying my efforts to stop him."

"Are you sure He is not suspicious of you?"

"No, but it is a risk we have to take."

"Is that enough?" Harry was unsatisfied with his answers. This battle needed to be won on sure answers. "We have to be sure, and we can't leave anything to chance."

"Harry's right. We have to make sure to look at this at all angles. Please continue, Snape."

"Now, there are several students trained in battle and are ready to do so when prompted. The decision is yours, Granger, along with the rest of the Order."

"I'm not comfortable with children lying their lives on the line. What do you think Mrs. Weasley?"

"Absolutely not! They are children for Merlin's sake! Even the most advance of wizards and witches have a tough time in battle. A child is not prepared for what will come."

"We were their age when we battled." Harry stared at Hermione and Ron who looked on with anticipation. "They are kids, but...so were we. They know what's going on in this world...they know we are at war. They know what this battle could mean if we succeed or if we fail. That is why I want you to distract the Death Eaters. This war didn't start with me...but...I know it should end with me. Voldemort wanted me dead and the only way the prophesy can be fulfilled is that one of us has to die."

"We can't let you do that! He's a powerful wizard...he would kill you, mate!" Ron pleading eyes landed on his best friend. He just reunited with him. He couldn't bare to lose Harry again. Harry saw the worried looks on everybody's faces especially paying close attention to Cassandra's.

"Look, I know what everyone is thinking You all wonder if I can defeat him." Harry didn't know whether he should say what he was about to say. "I have to confess something. Cassandra?"

"Yeah?" she felt nervous as numerous pairs of eyes stared at her direction. Did Harry have to single her out now?

"I know I said I wasn't going to lie to you anymore...I never had a job working for an insurance company. I was here in London looking for Horcruxes." Harry saw Cassandra's shock and heard everyone in the tent gasp, then murmur. Even Ron and Hermione were shocked.

"But how? We would've known about you being here." Hermione was completely stumped.

"I made sure no one saw me. I used Polyjuice Potion once I knew how to make it. I'm sorry for lying to you...all of you. I never meant to deceive anyone. I know it does not make any sense..."

"This whole time, mate?"

"Ron..."

"No! I held so much hope that you were alive. Even if everyone around me kept saying you were dead, I didn't give up hope. It was hard realizing the fact you were dead...you know how I felt when Hermione found out you were alive? Do you?" Molly tried to restrain Ron from hurting Harry.

"I'm sorry, Ron. It is an unforgivable thing to do...keeping this a secret."

"We forgive you, Harry." he heard a dreamy voice from the crowd. He knew it belonged to none other than Luna Lovegood. "You had your reasons in doing what you did. I think that now we should worry with what Harry has to say about the Horcruxes." Harry smiled knowing there was at least one person on his side after his confession.

"Do you have them? The Horcruxes, I mean?"

"I have two so far. Salazaar Slytherin's locket and Helga Hufflepuff's cup. The others, if there are any others, are unknown to me. I need people to find the rest."

"How? We know nothing of Horcruxes!"

"There is one..." Ginny piped up causing everyone to look at her. "Tom Riddle's diary. Harry destroyed it when we were trapped in the Chamber of Secrets."

"She's right." Harry looked over and smiled at Ginny. Cassandra couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy hit her. Part of her wished she did know magic, so she could relate more to it. She would not feel like the outsider she was. Harry didn't notice that his wife's hurt. "Does anyone know more about Horcruxes?"

"I do." Professor Slughorn emerged from the crowd. How could Harry forget his conversation with Slughorn about the real memory. "Remember when we talked about it? A Horcrux can also manifest into a person. Perhaps, someone is a Horcrux as well."

Harry had to think. It's been so long since everything that's happened to him in Hogwarts, things became fuzzy. He remembered killing Professor Quirrell in his first year. He remembered a very frail and weak Voldermort attached to him. Maybe, he could mentally retrace his steps throughout his years at the school. He would know what to do...then again, in the time of war there's always a risk. He could see the many pairs of eyes watching him...doubting him. He did just tell them another jaw-dropping confession. And, poor Cassandra. He knew she was upset. He swore to never lie to her, and he broke it by, yet again, betraying her trust. Harry then thought about all the peoples' lives held in his hands, so he had to focus and find a strategy. He could apologize later...if he is alive in the end to see the next day.

"Professor Slughorn?"

"Just call me Slughorn, Hermione. I haven't been a professor since...well, You-Know-Who took over."

"If Harry destroyed a Horcrux, is Vold...You-Know-Who mortal?"

"It is possible, but the Dark Lord did split his soul many ways, I'm not sure how many are out there. However, each time a Horcrux is destroyed, the person is weakened."

"The problem is...how do we destroy them? I've tried everything with the ones I have. Nothing works."

"But, you destroyed Tom Riddle's diary...you must know something on how to destroy the rest." Seamus asked what he was sure everybody was thinking.

"I didn't know what I was doing at the time." Harry knew everybody was skeptical of him. He's lied so many times...plus, he has a very close connection with the Dark Lord himself. It was frustrating seeing everyone he knew look at him like he was a Death Eater. Harry reached his breaking point. "I'm not with him, if that's what all of you are thinking! I really can't remember how it all worked when I destroyed his diary."

"Relax, mate. I just want answers. We haven't heard from you in years, and you want us to follow you? How do you know you can defeat the Dark Lord?"

"The prophecy..." Luna's dreamy voice chimed in once again. "it said that one would have to destroy the other...maybe if we find the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them, there will be more of a probability of Harry defeating him."

"Everyone!" Hermione took charge of the meeting. "I suggest some who are able to research everything what you know about Horcruxes! Harry, think back...try to remember everything that's happened. Good luck, everyone." everyone dispersed.

Harry noticed that Hermione had become more outspoken since he ran away. She was usually the one who would stumble over her worlds when she needed to address everyone in the room. Of course, that did not stop her from answering every question every professor threw at the class. Cassandra stood there in the midst of the crowd feeling her world being shook to the core. She realized she knew nothing of her husband. All those hours she spent complaining, grieving, reminiscing of old times of her family and life, her husband hid his with veiled lies and general stories of his youth. At this point, she wasn't even angry anymore. Well, she was a little, but Cassandra knew she had to talk to Harry. Harry was standing in the crowd talking with his old schoolmates when he saw Cassandra coming towards him. She had a puzzling look in her eye.

"Come with me." Harry was suddenly pulled from the crowd, from the tent, into the other tent, to their quarters Cassandra lightly pushed him on the bed

"Cassandra, are you alright?"

"No, Harry. No more secrets, no more lies. Is there anything else you're not telling me?! I don't even know you! I'm am sick and tired of you keeping secrets from me! I have been ran out of Atlanta, damn-near raped, not to mention I was...I don't even know what Voldemort did. At least give me the courtesy of telling me the truth!"

"I know you're upset..."

"Upset doesn't even cover it!"

"Just listen to me...I couldn't tell you! I would be putting you in more risk than I already have. If you want, I will tell you every single thing I've held back from you...even the small crap that doesn't even involve this world. Just don't be angry with me. I really need you right now."

"I'm not going to leave you. I just want you to include me in this... now that I know who you are, I want you to trust me. I have told your ass a thousand times that I am in this for the long haul."

"I'm so, so sorry for this." Harry pulled Cassandra into a hug.

"I'm sorry for losing my head. I'm pretty sure everybody heard us."

"I royally fucked this up. I have been keeping a lot of stuff in...I even hid things from my best mates. I just thought I could do this on my own. I didn't want anyone to get hurt...it would just be me."

"And what if you died? I would be left alone. Hermione and Ron would not have known that you were alive."

"What if I die, Cassandra. What if I'm the one that meant to die? Me not telling you wouldn't make a difference."

"It would to me. I could never forgive you for dying without saying goodbye."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry sat on the bed trying to figure out what to do. His friends and allies doubted his every move, Cassandra had just chewed him out, the weight of the Wizarding World rested on his shoulders not to mention the fact that he could die. He really wished he didn't run all those years ago. He wished he told Cassandra the whole truth. Cassandra looked on as her husband let her words sink in. She didn't mean to get angry, but it was not a comforting thing knowing your husband has been lying about everything in his life. She knew being angry at him, now, wouldn't change things. They were still being hunted, and they had a war to win.

"I really am sorry, Cassandra. I just couldn't tell you about all of this...I couldn't tell anyone. At the time, I thought it was for the best. Voldemort wanted me because I could stop him. I figured if I alone defeated him, no one would get hurt. I know now that it only made things worse."

"You're here now...we're here now. Don't look at me like that. We are a team whether you like it or not. Now, I hope me yelling at you woke your ass up, and you realize how we need to trust each other."

"I'm still worried about the future, but I know I have you and everyone else."

"Good." Cassandra bent down and kissed Harry. "I'm gonna go help the injured...don't know how since I don't have any magic...I guess I can keep people's spirits up. Do you need anything?"

"Yes, I always wondered about something."

"What is it?"

"When you were at that club where we first met, what made you walk up to my table?"

"You remember. That thug wanna-be kept annoying me and I saw you there by yourself." Cassandra thought it was the most random question Harry would ask at this time.

"I know that. I mean, there were other blokes there...why my table? Plus, you could've left as soon as they guy had left. Why stay?"

"Well, I thought you were cute. Plus, you were the only white guy at that club that didn't look like you were trying to be a white rapper, so I knew you were out of place. In a way, I felt out of place as well. I didn't even know if you were attracted to black women or if you were some redneck trying to hang with the 'bruthas' to score some weed. But, something in my gut told me you were a good guy and I was right. Why would you want to know that?"

"I don't know. I guess it was something I always wanted to know. It's only fair since I told you all my secrets. It was nagging at my brain, and I wanted to know before I...die."

"I really wish you could believe that you might actually win."

"I'm not playing chess here..."

"Okay, okay. You got me there. But, I want to believe you can defeat that...thing. For my sake. Again, I know what we're dealing with, and I know and have prepared for the worst. It's never easy thinking about the worst."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I should really try to help."

Harry watched his wife leave the tent not sure if that was one of the last times he would ever see her. He wished he had her faith. Voldermort is a powerful wizard and he barely even knew how strong the man had gotten in his absence. He didn't even want to think what would become of Cassandra if he died. She had lived with him for those years not knowing who he really was. He heard someone come into the tent and sighed in relief as he saw Ron.

"Is it alright if I come in here, mate?"

"Sure. I'm sorry for not telling you or Hermione. I didn't want you guys to be in any danger."

"I'm not happy about it, but I'm trying to understand. Cassandra seemed to cool off a bit."

"We were that loud, huh?"

"Not really. Fred and George were eavesdropping."

"Great."

"You two are fine, yeah?"

"Yes. I don't see how she does it. She's holding on or at least trying to all while trying to understand this world." Harry thought about Cassandra's warm smile. "I almost told her once."

"Told her what?"

"I almost told her who I really am..."

FLASHBACK

_ Harry sat across the table from Cassandra in some restaurant. It was less than a month before they were to be married and Harry have yet to tell her that he was a wizard. Guilt washed over him as he looked into Cassandra's eyes. He wanted to tell her, needed to tell her, and it would not be easy. Trying to convince a woman who didn't believe in a magic world would be impossible. She would automatically think he was mentally ill and try to call off the wedding. Harry was broken out of his pensive state by Cassandra's voice._

_ "Ugh, this dinner is what I needed. You can't believe the day I had. I couldn't even eat lunch because some dumb-ass broads made me lose my appetite. I was sitting at lunch enjoying my salmon when I suddenly hear this woman right behind me saying, and I quote, that she needed to get 'dicked-down' then her other friends were discussing their orgasms...in graphic detail. I mean, who says that at lunch? After that, I had to break up a fight at work. You think working at a magazine you would have mature, respectful people. Apparently, one woman accused another of cheating with her man. Ghetto-ass bitches..." Harry was too distracted to hear Cassandra because he had to figure out how he was going to tell her that his whole life was a lie and that he was not normal. He hoped she wouldn't feel betrayed...no, he knew Cassandra would feel betrayed and lost because the man she's about to marry is a fraud. "Harry? Are you listening?"_

_ "Huh? Yeah...no. I'm sorry. I just got a little distracted."_

_ "About what?"_

_ "I have something to tell you..."_

_ "About what?" Cassandra was getting nervous because the look in Harry's eyes._

_ "It's about us...well me. Cassandra, I have something to tell you...about me..."_

_ "More wine, sir? Miss?" a waiter came over with their bottle to which they both shook their heads. Cassandra looked worried and Harry couldn't bare to see her hurt._

_ "What were you about to say?"_

_ "I...the thing is...I...didn't send any invitations to England." Harry wanted to take the knife sitting on his plate and run it through his chest. He was disgusted at how much a coward he was. "I've hurt a lot of people when I left, and want to leave that in the past. With that said, our wedding is coming up and I'm starting to regret that I cut them out of my life. I know you said that I was welcome in your family...it's just, I really miss my friends, and I hate that they are not going to see me marry you."_

_ "Harry...is that all? Honey, I know it hurts to not have the people you used to know in your life, but you have to deal. It was insensitive of me to ask to invite people from your past. Though, I know what this is really about."_

_ "Cassandra, I..."_

_ "You are anxious about joining my family. I know you said you're an orphan and being in a big family is a bit overwhelming, but I know you will love my family. Yes, I know they will have to get used to someone of a different color and nationality joining their family, but they need to get over it."_

_ "Exactly what I was thinking." it pained Harry to lie._

_ "Is there anything else?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Good. To us and our future."_

_ "To our future." they clanked glasses._

END FLASHBACK

"I felt like such a git for not telling her. I just couldn't..."

"It's alright mate. At least she knows, now. She will have to get used to it, but I think she's managing..." Ron and Harry suddenly, heard yelling and screaming. They both were startled when they heard someone coming into the tent. It was Hermione.

"We're being attacked!" Ron and Harry instantly got up and grabbed their wands.

Harry was the first one out the tent and saw with horror as people scattered about fighting Death Eaters. Full of adrenaline, Harry started to help out his friends and throwing curses and evading spells. Harry didn't see any sign of Voldemort. He also didn't know where Cassandra was. She wouldn't be too far since she was in the other tent. Hermione stood next to her husband defending with the others. Someone died near her feet, but she kept going. Harry had been able to disarm one Death Eater and threw another across the forest. Everything became a huge blur and he knew their would be casualties on both sides. It seemed like an eternity, but the Order along with Dumbledore's Army manged to overpower the Death Eaters. Harry saw the carnage and knew it had to end...it had to all end. All he had heard were the screams and cries of people grieving their friends, family, lovers, spouses. He searched for his mates and Cassandra with no luck. Suddenly, Harry heard in the distance Hermione's voice.

"Hermione! Ron!"

"Harry!" finally, they've spotted him. Harry looked around and saw no sight of Cassandra.

"Where's Cassandra?" Hermione had a look and Harry knew it was not a good sign. "Hermione, where the hell is my wife?! Tell me!"

"The Death Eaters and some Snatchers had taken her, Harry. We don't know where they are."


	15. Chapter 15

Harry felt sick to his stomach. His nightmare of what would happen if Cassandra found out about him came true. He put her in danger. All Harry could think about was how she was taken. In a tent full of wizards and witches, they should have been able to protect her. Hermione and Ron could feel Harry's distress and anger. They would be lying if they said they weren't feeling the exact same way. They really did like Cassandra. They all turned around when they saw a couple of people holding a man in a grip.

"He's a traitor! He's the one who let the Death Eaters in!" Harry looked on as he saw a man he's never seen in his life. Harry could see the dark mark on his arm.

"What have you done to my wife?"

"I won't tell, you bloody Half-blood!" that gained the man a punch from Harry. The man just sneered up at Harry and spat out blood at Harry's feet. "That Muggle bitch is probably the Dark Lord's whore...or dead." Harry became more enraged that he lunged at the man only to have Ron stop him.

"Don't, mate. He's not worth it."

"Ron is right. He needs to answer to the Order."

"What should we do with him?" a man holding the traitor's arm stared at Harry waiting on an answer.

"Take him away. The rest of the Order will deal with him."

"The Dark Lord will reign once more! All of you will be at his mercy!" the madman shouted as he was being carried off.

Harry knew the man would be dead if Ron hadn't intervened. All he could do was put his head in his hands. He was distraught that Cassandra was put in harm's way yet again. This time could be the last time. Harry knew he had to find Cassandra, but didn't know where to start. After an hour, Harry was still helping people with their injuries and consoling people who have lost loved ones with his thought being dominated by Cassandra. He saw Minerva McGonagall and Alastor Moody approaching him.

"Mr. Potter."

"Any word on where they have taken her?"

"Regrettably, no. We did, however, get him to confess how he aided in her capture. Mr. Colin Creevey was helping Cassandra when he was attacked. He later confessed that he was also the person who alerted the Death Eaters to attack us."

"We tried everything we could. Even had Veritaserum...the bloody todger used an antidote. He still wouldn't tell us where they took your wife." Moody's eye darted in the general direction of the man.

"We're sorry, Mr. Potter..." McGonagall looked at him with great empathy.

"I should go help the others." Harry gave a matter-of-fact tone.

Cassandra was transported to another wooded area. She was being held by a couple of Snatchers while some Death Eaters surrounded them. The only thing that ran through her mind was Harry. Was he alive? Did he know where she was? Was she ever going to see him again? She was cold and scared because, for the first time, she was had no one to protect her. However, Cassandra would never forgive herself if she didn't go down without a fight. Up ahead Cassandra could see a massive castle. While trekking through the woods, she noticed a sign that said 'Hogwarts' and immediately thought about all the stories Harry told her about the school.

Making their way over a covered bridge, the men along with their captive walked in front of the former school. Since Voldemort's reign, Hogwarts has become a prison for Muggles, Muggleborn and traitors. She wondered what happened to the children. Cassandra's stomach dropped once she heard screams off in the distance. No doubt people were being tortured. After walking to the bottom corridors, everyone stopped at a room.

"Put her in there!" Cassandra heard someone say to a man with ratty brown hair. She whimpered as the Snatchers slung her into the cell causing her to fall face first on the cold stone floor. "We must inform the Dark Lord that we have his wife. Snatchers, keep an eye on her."

"Whatever you say..." the man with the unkempt hair said while leering at Cassandra. She shifted uncomfortably under the man's stare as she got to a standing position. "Ay, beautiful, got a name?"

"Go to hell."

"Come, now. That's not nice. You be nice to me, and I'll be nice to you." Cassandra flinched once he caressed her cheek. She wanted to smack that disgusting sneer off his face.

"Don't you ever touch me again!"

"What are you gonna do, uh? You're a weak, powerless Muggle. You can't 'arm me or none of us." the man looked over at the woman being held. She wasn't bad-looking, for a Muggle. She had nice, rich coco-brown skin, plush lips of a Nubian goddess, and her ass...well, the things he would do to her. "Better get used to someone touching you. Once ya little 'ubby's dead and gone, then you will know 'ow 'nice' I can be. Am I right, boys?" they all laughed sneering at Cassandra.

"I'm pretty sure she would prefer you be being 'nice' to her than if I was 'nice' to her." Cassandra didn't notice it before, but saw another man that resembled a wolf more than man. She could see his sharp teeth and claws just itching to rip her apart. Cassandra didn't want to think of what he would do to her.

"Where's ya little 'arry now? Be a bloody shame if he found out you were nothing but remains by the time he gets 'ere."

"You finished? Because I can't stand another minute of that stank breath of yours!"

"Looks like she's got smart mouth. Careful, that mouth of yours will get you in trouble."

"I have a name! My name is Cassandra Moore-Potter! My husband will come for me. The Order will come for me, and they will defeat that monster. And trust me, by the time Harry's through killing Voldemort, I'm gonna make sure he spares your life long enough and he'll show you how 'nice' he can be, you punk ass bitch!"

Before Cassandra had time to react, the man swung at her knocking her to the ground. She didn't care if it was a stupid move or not, the man was going to get his. She was on the last thread of sanity with this whole situation. Searing pain shot to her ribs as she was being kicked repeatedly. Cassandra tried to fight through the pain, but it became overwhelming. She felt the other men hold her arms and legs while the second leader straddled her punching her repeatedly. Suddenly, they pulled her up from the ground and held her up against the even colder stone wall.

White hot tears cascaded down her cheeks as she knew this was the end. She was going to die, but not before they would do something that would break Harry's spirit forever. With one final blow to the stomach, the man grabbed Cassandra and crushed his lips unto hers. She gagged as the man tasted vile. He smelled of dirt, the woods, and cigarette smoke. Exploring her mouth, the man moaned into the kiss. She could hear the cheers and shouts of encouragement from the others. His rough calloused hand tore at the top of the dress Mrs. Weasley had given her for spare change of clothes. Suddenly, Cassandra felt herself being dropped to the ground. The men were no longer holding her.

"What in bloody Merlin's name are you doing?!" Cassandra winced at the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy but was thankful he stopped the men from violating her.

"We were just 'aving a little fun. No 'arm in that."

"Stop thinking with your pricks! The Dark Lord wants to see her." there goes that damn sneer of his, Cassandra thought. "Shall we?"

Every part of her body ached as she was being picked up again. She felt like a rag-doll as they held her again practically dragging her behind. She prayed that Harry would come and save her from this nightmare. Never in her life have she ever felt so powerless as she did on this journey. She had no powers and it would be so easy to kill her. Weak as she was, Cassandra collapsed halfway down the corridor. She winced as the wolf-like man pulled her up by her hair. Two large oak doors opened to a large room. It looked like an old dining hall minus the tables and chairs.

"Bring her to me!" Voldermort calmly said. It terrified Cassandra how chillingly calm his voice was. He sat at a table elevated by steps. Only one chair at the massive table. They walked forward and threw her to the ground. Voldemort grinned with delight as he saw Cassandra on her hands and knees. Thoughts of her begging for death ran through his mind. With close inspection, he could see that Cassandra's dress had been torn. He looked further and saw her face all bloodied and bruised. "You! Come here! What is your name?"

"Scabior."

"Did you touch her?"

"You said make sure she got 'ere alive. You never mentioned what condition..."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and she deserved it! Mocking me and me mates. That filthy Muggle should know 'er place! Taught 'er right, I did! Now, we did our part of the bargain, 'ow's about you do yours."

"Ah, yes. You Snatchers are always so adamant about money. There's just one thing...I told you to bring her here alive and unharmed. Avada Kedavra!" Scabior's body collapsed right in front of Cassandra. She scrambled away realizing that man was dead. All she could do was look at Voldemort as if he was insane. "There, now that the rubbish is gone, what about you other men..." he grinned as the other Snatchers lowered their eyes in shame.

"Sir, what are we to do with this Muggle."

"Lucius, address this young lady by her name. Take her to the hospital wing. See what you can do there. As for the rest of you...the Dementors will fancy feasting on men like you." the rest of the Snatchers begged and pleaded as they were being carried off by Death Eaters. Lucius held his hand out to which Cassandra hesitantly took. She got her footing, but one thing lingered on her mind.

"Why?" Cassandra croaked out.

"Pardon?"

"Why did you kill that man? Why didn't you want me harmed if I was going to die, anyway?"

"Because, my dear Cassandra, I want to be the one that destroys you in front of Harry."


	16. Chapter 16

Cassandra was in her cell realizing it was a large room. Must have been an old classroom, she mused. It had been hours since her capture and still no word from Harry or the Order. As promised, Lucius took her to the infirmary to get her cleaned and healed. All she could do was pace and hope for a rescue. The fact that Scabior was dead, didn't ease her mind at all. It only made her aware of the power of Voldemort. Still, Cassandra had hope that Harry would ultimately defeat him and things would go back to normal.

Suddenly, she thought how things would never return to normal. She, now, knew that Harry is a wizard. Their lives would be totally changed. She would have to lie to her family, friends, and co-workers and not tell them of the things she's witnessed. She heard footsteps approaching her cell and knew it was someone to take her out of her prison. A masked Death Eater used magic to bind Cassandra's wrists and they walked down the halls to old dinning hall. She noticed that Voldemart was sitting at the head of the table. Suddenly, the smell of food assaulted her nostrils which made her stomach growl. It was an array of meats and side dishes. She also saw there was another chair at the other end. The Death Eater unbound her wrists and left the room.

"Please, sit, you must be famished."

"I'm not hungry."

"I can hear your stomach rumbling from here."

"I'd rather starve."

"Your choice." Voldemort said in a dismissive tone. Cassandra refused to break bread with him. Doing that would betray everyone...more importantly, her husband. "Do you think it's rather rude to loom over someone whilst one is eating?"

"I'm not sitting down with you!"

"Sit down, you filthy Muggle!" his anger escalating.

"No!" before Cassandra knew it, Voldemort had his wand out.

"I said, sit!" a force pulled at her legs and and moved her them to bend. She tried fighting it, but in the end she was sitting down in the chair adjacent to the Dark Lord. "Better."

"Why couldn't I move on my own?! What the hell did you do to me?! Why couldn't I move?!"

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Voldemort disregarded her inquiries. "No matter."

"If you dragged me out of my cell just so you can taunt me, you should have let me rot in there!"

"Now, that wouldn't be civilized. We still have things to discuss..."

"Like what?"

"Have you forgotten that I can see into your mind? You want to know why I killed him...the Snatcher."

"You didn't have to kill him. He was a perverted son of a bitch, but he didn't have to die!"

"I thought you would be glad I was rid of him. The way he violated you...I saw the flicker of satisfaction in your eyes once you knew he perished. You wanted him to suffer. You wanted revenge."

"So?" Cassandra looked around the place. She desperately prayed that Harry would find his way to her.

"Why do you think I pulled you out of your cell?"

"To get information from me."

"There is no need for that. You are Muggle, after all. You know nothing of this world other than what Harry has informed you. While we are on that subject, where is your dear husband?"

"He will come for me."

"And what? He will kill me and you two, along with the rest of the blood traitors, will have a happy ending? I expected more from you..."

"Just take me back to my cell!"

"Ah, I detect doubt. Yes...you are terrified that your dear husband has abandoned you."

"All that power has made you insane."

"What are we afraid of, Cassandra? Suppose that pathetic army does destroy me. You and Harry go back to America and live your life, accordingly, but something in the back of your mind will linger. You will never relate to him ever again. Even if you return to this world, you will be an outcast...a mere Muggle."

"No. That's how you see the world. Yes, there will be still be jackasses like you long after you're gone. You know what people like you don't get, the world will change with and without you."

"Of course, there is that possibility of you not living long enough for Harry to rescue you. Though, I think he would not have a problem moving on from his grief."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You are a Muggle. He will feel he failed you. He might want someone who is, shall we say, not defenseless." Cassandra was about to curse him out, but Voldemort continued. "As much as you can try to block it out, Cassandra, I know you are jealous of the Weasley daughter, Ginny. As much as her traitorous kind sickens me, she does seem more compatible to Harry."

"Shut up." Voldemort grinned knowing he's gotten under Cassandra's skin.

"She is a witch, and no one will object. Well, almost no one. But with you, marrying a Muggle, that seems rather alarming. Say your little fairy tale of me being destroyed coming true. There will be many others who will take my place. Will Harry want some defenseless Muggle or, would he want someone who is capable of defending dark magic."

"No, he won't do that."

"Oh, but he will. If not, it will destroy him knowing he brought on the death of an innocent, powerless Muggle. He will confide in the very woman he fell in love with all those years ago. A person who he will connect with...share marriage vows with...raise children with..." images of Harry being comforted by Ginny made her rage boil over. She could picture Harry moving forward with Ginny at his side, and it bothered her. Maybe he never really loved her like he does Ginny. Cassandra had to shake her head and remind herself that Harry does love her.

"No!"

Cassandra took a goblet near her and hurled it towards Voldemort in a fit of rage. She could see the anger in him, as if the red eyes weren't scary enough. Just as quickly, Cassandra felt herself being ejected from the chair and onto the floor. Voldemort hurled a harsh Cruciatus Curse which made Cassandra wail in agony. All she could hear was her own screaming and his cruel laughter. She didn't know why she fell into Voldemort's trap. He planted the seed in her head of Harry leaving her for Ginny, and she believed it. The curse was lifted, but Cassandra had fell into unconsciousness and was hauled back into her cell. When she came to, Cassandra saw she was in her cell.

"Tsk, tsk. My, how the mighty have fallen. However, she is a Muggle, she doesn't have far to fall." Cassandra heard the voice of Lucius and the sick cackle of Draco.

"What do you want?!" Cassandra's body ached from being cursed and did not have to energy to deal with the Malfoys and their taunts.

"To see you at your rightful place. The caged animal look is rather appropriate, don't you think? Given that you savagely attacked my son and Pansy." Cassandra stood there for a couple of seconds before she started to laugh. Her laughter grew more and more hysterical. She was slowly slipping into insanity and didn't realize it. "What is so damn funny?"

"You! Little poor Lucius..." Cassandra drawled out in a sing-song tone. "...those dark circles around your eyes. Not sleeping? I guess you can't when everything you own is riding on whether or not you fuck up. So, what is it? Your house? Your wand...that little whiny bastard son of yours. Better be careful, Draco's gonna be on the slab if the Dark Lord is not pleased!" she laughed again once she saw the terrified look of Draco. In a fit of rage, Lucius withdrew his wand and sent Cassandra flying against the stone wall knocking her unconscious. He swore and opened the door to check if she killed her. Fortunately, she was alive.

"Come, Draco. The Dark Lord will want to see her."

"But father, what if he sees that she is not responsive?" Lucius gulped hoping Cassandra's rantings didn't come true.

Cassandra was still asleep when she heard the chirping of birds. There were no birds in her cell, she thought. Her eyes fluttered noticing it was daylight. Strange, since she sworn that her cell had no windows. And the ceiling was not white. The shock of knowing she was in her and Harry's bedroom, in their plush bed, in the modest home in Atlanta. Was it all a dream? She wanted to cry tears of joy knowing that all of it wasn't true. Harry was not a wizard and she must have dreamed the whole ordeal. Cassandra looked down and noticed she wore a gray maxi dress instead of the burgundy red one she wore previously. Maybe that dress was fictional as well.

"Honey, I had to weirdest dream..." she turned over and saw a man in her bed that wasn't Harry. Cassandra saw dark chocolate-colored , muscular biceps instead of pale limbs. "Antonio? What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" she immediately jumped from the bed backing away towards the door.

"Uh, it's our bed. Are you okay, baby?"

"Don't call me that! Where's my husband? Where's Harry?!"

"Harry who? Baby, it's me...your husband?" Antonio looked at her as if she was insane.

"You are not my husband! Harry is! What did you do to him?!"

"There is no Harry...baby, it was just a bad dream..." he got out of the bed and stretched his arms out to comfort Cassandra.

"No! Stay away from me! Just...just stay the hell away from me!"

"Why are you treating me like I'm a stranger? We've been married for five years."

"F-five years?" Cassandra had flashes of their wedding. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No! You cheated on me. I left your sorry ass because you cheated on me!"

"How could you say that? I would never hurt you by sleeping with another woman. We've been together for so long...I love you and only you."

"No, no, no...it can't be true." Cassandra ran into the living room and saw it looked very different than her and Harry's home. She paused at the mantle in the living room. There were pictures of her and Antonio. Wedding pictures, ones of them as children, of her smiling and laughing with Antonio. "You're making this stuff up...I'm not married to you!"

"Cassandra..."

"No! This isn't real!" images of her and Antonio on a date flashed in her mind. Several images of her with Antonio appeared. "Stop it! Stop doing this!" she placed her head in her hands trying to block out the images. Suddenly, everything dissolved leaving Cassandra to return back to her cell. She was screaming for it to stop.

"I see you are up." the voice of Voldemort startled Cassandra.

"Why? Why are you doing this?!" tears streaming down her face.

"I wanted to show you the life you secretly want. You've thought about that night when Antonio kissed you. It would be so much easier being with him. No one in and outside of the Wizarding world would look upon your relationship with question.

"I don't care what people think. I love Harry."

"Do you really? You forget that I know what is inside your mind. I can make you think things you never would...make you do things that you would deem immoral. I have to capability to have you kill Harry with your very own hands. I know what you are capable of, Cassandra. I saw it when you saw that pathetic Snatcher die in front of your eyes. Will Harry be at your side even when your mind turns dark?"

"What are you talking about? Just because I wanted him dead, does not mean I'm on your side. The son-of-a-bitch tried to rape me after kicking my ass. Anyone would have wanted him to die."

"I know you feel, being you are a Muggle, you are at a disadvantage. You are not able to protect yourself from spells, and knowing, that with a flick of a wrist, you would expire." Cassandra rolled her eyes. Why did he always have to remind her of her short-comings. "You think I'm barking mad, but I admire you, Cassandra. You're a Muggle, but you defy everyone...even a powerful wizard as myself. I need a person like you. With me, those worthless Purebloods will never question the sheer power you possess. Tell me if this is not true."

"You know what I think? I think you're full of shit. The mind games stop here! I am nothing like you, so don't you dare think I am! Yes, the thought of if I was married to Antonio, instead, ran across my mind, but I was weak. I'm not weak...not anymore."

"Very well." Voldemort again threw another Cruciatus curse making Cassandra clench her jaw.

Harry was with the Order helping the wounded. He had finished using healing spells, when he collapsed from seeing Cassandra being tortured. She was begging Voldemort to kill her to end the torture. He could see Voldemort laughing at her pleas. Arthur Weasley ran over to help Harry up.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Voldemort...he has her...at Hogwarts. I'm not sure if she's alive."

"Come, we have to tell the rest of the Order!"

Harry and Arthur ran to the Order informing them that Cassandra was stashed at Hogwarts. Harry knew it was a sign. It was time for Harry to fight to save the Wizarding world and Cassandra.


End file.
